Hijos de la Mafia
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Version diferente a la historia de Hermandad, amistad, o Amor? en esta historia po y tigresa terminan siendo hijos de el jefe de una familia Mafiosa, haciendo que sus vidas den un gran giro inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

HO HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UNA HAMBURGUESA A QUE SOLO PREFIERO LAS MARUCHAN.

HOLA QUE TAL COMO ESTAN HACE BASTANTE QUE DIJE QUE SUBIRA UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y AQUÍ ESTA, DE HECHO ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE NO HABIA MENCIONADO PERO QUIERO PREGUNTARLES ALGO ¿LEYERON LA HISTORIA HERMANDAD, AMISTAD, O AMOR DE? DE MASTER SKIRREL PUES HACE POCO LE PEDI SU AUTORIZACION PARA HACER UNA NUEVA VERSION DE SU HISTORIA Y EL ME DIJO QUE COMO VIERA POR LO CUAL PARA MI SUENA QUE ES UN CLARO QUE SI Y AHORA ESTA ES MI VERSION DE LA HISTORIA Y SI ESTAS VIENDO ESTO MASTER ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA SEA DE TU AGRADO CLARO QUE ESTA BASADO EN TU HISTORIA PERO SOLO QUE CON UN TOQUE DE MI INGENIO.

NOTA: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y la idea original es de Master Skirrel.

Capitulo 1: El Comienzo De Un Nuevo Día

En una pequeña aldea en las afueras de la ciudad de Gongmen

Se estaba llevando a cabo una celebración ¿Por qué? pues al parecer estaban celebrando el nacimiento de el nuevo hijo que había tenido el jefe de la aldea (Shin) y su esposa (Shila) los cuales estaban felices por haber concedido un heredero para ocupar el puesto de su padre cuando este pereciera, durante los últimos 8 meses los aldeanos siguieron celebrando sin ninguna preocupación… 5 Meses después….. la aldea se encontraba bajo ataque, minutos antes era de noche la aldea estaba en completa tranquilidad y algunos niños estaban jugando en la nieve ya que era época de invierno, pero de la nada una manada de lobos apareció y comenzó a atacarlos y a matarlos a todos los que se cruzaran en su camino y todos los lobos estaban siendo comandados por un pavo real (O-O) varios de los aldeanos estaban huyendo junto con sus familias, y algunos mas se habían quedado para luchar entre ellos el jefe de la aldea, su esposa quiso quedarse junto a el pero le había dicho que tomara a su hijo y que escaparan, ella obedeció tomo a su hijo y corrió hacia un bosque que estaba cerca de la aldea, al estar corriendo se dio cuenta de que 2 lobos y el pavo real la seguían desde lejos, estaba asustada no por ella por su hijo tenia miedo de que si la alcanzaran le podrían hacer daño a su hijo incluso podrían matarlo mientras iba corriendo al lado de una colina pudo notar que había una carreta y en esa carreta habían varias cajas de rábanos y se le ocurrió una idea fue a la carreta lo mas rápido que pudo y coloco a su hijo en una canasta de rábanos el cual comenzó a llorar.

Shira = shu….shu tranquilo cielo….. (comienza a acariciar la cabecita de su hijo el cual al sentir las caricias de su madre comienza a calmarse) tranquilo cariño todo estará bien te lo prometo (deja de acariciar a su hijo y comienza a alejarse de la carretara y su hijo comienza a llorar lentemente, al llegar de regreso al camino donde estaba mira que los lobos y el pavo real estaba cerca) HEEEY…HEEEEY AQUÍ ESTOY ATRAPENME SI PUEDE (comienza a correr con los lobos y el pavo real siguiéndola de cerca y para su suerte no escucharon los lamentos de su hijo)

Al dia siguiente

La carreta donde iba el hijo de aquella mujer se encontraba en movimiento, el pequeño estaba dormido

desde hace un buen rato dormido abrazado de un rabano, la carreta de repente se detuvo y el que la estaba jalando tomo la canasta donde iba el pequeño pero no se había percatado de su presencia, tomo la canasta y la dejo en la entrada de una casa….bueno no exactamente en la entrada sino enfrente de un escalon, volvió a la carreta y se fue de ahí…. Un rato después el bebe se había despertado y estaba llorando a mas no poder….. de repente de la casa una tigresa de por lo menos 29 años de edad salió para ver que era ese ruido que había escuchado desde hace un buen rato, volteo la mirada hacia todos lados buscando el lugar de donde emanaba el ruido, pero cuando bajo la mirada, no pudo evitar llenarse de ternura, vio a un cachorro de panda de al menos 8 meses de nacido, Lentamente se acerco a la canasta de rábanos, se incoo y levanto al bebe en brazos y comienza a tranquilizarlo.

Akira (la tigresa) = Shu….Shuuu…. tranquilo….tranquilo….pequeño (comienzo a besarle la cabeza al pequeño para que dejara de llorar… y lo logro) Yo sere tu nueva madre (sonríe, baja de nuevo al bebe y lo deposita en la canasta de rabanos, para luego tomar la canasta con sus manos, levantarla y meterla junto al bebe en ella)

El interior de la casa de la tigre era al estilo tradicional un tapete color carmesí cubriendo el suelo, una mesita de centro en la sala con un lindo mantel blanco con detalles de flores doradas encima y dos sillones de bambú con almohadas verdes esmeralda, una mesa con dos sillas y un mantel igual de la mesita de la sala, dejo la canasta en el suelo y lo levanto en brazos con un poco de dificultad,- este es tu nuevo hogar pequeño (dijo besando tiernamente la mejilla del pequeño cachorro)-, el pequeño panda solo miraba a todas partes asombrado y de repente una bola de estambre roja salió de debajo de la mesa, seguida una pequeña tigresa de al menos 6 meses de nacida, (vestía con un lindo kimono rojo con algunos detalles de flores dorados y un pantaloncito negro y ojos color carmesí) invistió a la bola de estambre atrapándola y dándole vueltas con sus patas delanteras y las traseras como un pequeño gatito con su bola de estambre, - (Akira = (vuelve a bajar al pequeño panda en la canasta de rabanos, y luego levanta a su hija) hola cosita hermosa….. (le besa la frente) mi cosita linda (le besa la mejilla) quien es la cosa mas linda del mundo…..tu lo eres….si tu lo eres (era una de esas madres que son demasiado cariñosas) -, (la pequeña tigresa estaba riendo por las atenciones de su madre hasta que escucha un ruido y voltea a ver la canasta de rabanos, (Akira = (mira que su hija observaba la canasta de rabanos y sonríe) ah si es cierto…. Te tengo una sorpresa mi pequeña-, camina hacia la canasta y la baja, para luego meter las manos en la canasta y sacar al pequeño panda,- (Kira = (observa que el pequeño tenia un rabano en la boca) mira pequeño ella es tu hermana (lentamente deposita al pequeño junto con su rabano en el suelo enfrente de su hija) Tigresa quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo hermano,- al principio el panda y la cachorra estaban mirándose directamente a los ojos sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, tigresa se levanta en cuatro patas con la cola parada como todo pequeño felino y se va a seguir jugando con su bola de estambre, seguida por el panda que miraba como jugaba con su bola de estambre y aun con el rabano en su boca lo muerde y este inmediatamente cae al suelo, la pequeña tigre llevaba su bola de estambre a un lado y a otro con sus manos sin moverse de su sitio actual, y en un pequeño descuido la bola sale de sus manos y va directo al panda, el cual la empuja con la mano, la bola llega hasta su alcance y la vuelve a enviar al panda, el panda vuelve a tener la bola y se la regresa a la tigresa pequeña la cual se estaba divirtiendo, la pequeña tigresa se acerca al panda y se sienta enfrente de el.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, hasta que ella pone sus manos en la nariz de el panda haciendo que este estornudara, para al final ambos comenzaran a reir, Kira solo vio la enternecedora escena y levanto al panda para luego colocarlo suavemente en la mesa.

Akira = y ahora tenemos que pensar en un nombre apropiado para ti pequeño (piensa por un segundo) Que te parece Rábano (mira que el pequeño voltea la cabeza en posición horizontal como un perro confundido) Si lo se extraño y raro….. mmmmm dejame pensar (en ese momento la pequeña tigre pisa accidentalmente su cola)

Tigresa = Pao (se entristece y comienza a llorar)

De inmediato su madre la levanta en sus brazos y comienza a besarla y a acariciarla para tranquilizarla.

Akira = tranquila mi pequeña….. tranquila ya paso (besándole su frente logra hacer que se tranquilize) mmmh me acabas de dar una gran idea mi niña (la coloca a un lado del panda y enseguida lo levanta) Po ese será tu nombre….. Xiao Po mi pequeño panda (lo vuelve a colocar encima de la mesa al lado de tigresa y esta enseguida lo abraza) Po Y Tigresa (los mira juntos abrasándose y se enternece) son una linda pareja de hermanos (Cambia su humor de tierno a triste) Hay cariño…. Ojala hubieras vivido para verlo (se le escapan unas pequeñas lagrimas de el rostro) bueno creo que es hora de darles de comer a ambos (les dio de comer a ambos era demasiado temprano por lo cual se llevo a ambos a su habitación y se acosto a dormir con ellos un rato mas).

.

.

Los meses pasaban y La pequeña familia vivía felizmente, kira no sabia exactamente cuando era el cumpleaños de Po por lo cual decidió hacerle cumpleaños a su hija y a su hijo el mismo dia, kira estaba mas que feliz con tener a dos hermosos hijos, pero en cada hijo hay un pequeño demonio, Po a pesar de ser muy joven era un diablillo y mala influencia para Tigresa, Pero ella también era una mala influencia para Po, de vez en cuando personas visitaban a la pequeña familia y cuyas personas se enternecían al verlos jugar entre ellos, y esas mismas personas preguntaban de donde había sacado ella a un panda, y ella les respondia que era un angelito que había llegado para alegrar su vida.

.

.

Akira hace mucho había llevado a sus niños a ver a un medico, para averiguar la edad de po y se sorprendió que el era un año mayor que tigresa, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y cuando les celebraban varios amigos de ella, vecinos y gente del pueblo (la casa donde viven esta cerca de un pueblo) iban y lo celebraban con ellos, Un dia, lo que parecía una linda tarde se volveria un dia de luto, ya que la tigre había ido a ver a una curandera, ya que últimamente se a estado sintiendo mal, estaba despeinada, con orejas tapadas, incluyendo la nariz y un poco débil.

Coneja = Akira te encuentras bien (preocupada por el bien de la tigre) te noto un poco mal

Akira = si estoy bien, es que Po a tenido fiebre estas ultimas noches y me eh quedado despierta hasta tarde cuidando de el (débil y cansada)

Coneja = no crees que pudiera ser que (es interrumpida por la tigre)

Akira = no lo creo amiga (sonríe) debo irme deje a tigresa y a Po, además tengo que procurar que Po este bien (a duras penas se levanta)

Coneja = (corre a apoyarla para que pudiera sostenerse) el doctor dijo que no tenias que desvelarte (mira como la tigre comienza a llorar)

Akira = (llorando y sollozando)

Coneja = tienes que dejar ir el pasado y ver hacia el futuro, el ya no esta el se fue (intentado animarla)

Akira = es que no entiendo por que lo hizo…. Teníamos una hermosa hija que cuidar juntos…. Y ahora son dos… estaríamos felices si no hubiera sido por esa maldita enfermedad (O-O)

Coneja = lo acabas de decir…. Son dos…. Dos hermosos niños de los que debes cuidar…. Si el no esta eso que importa no puedes irte, lucha por tus hijos ellos te necesitan, no los abandones

Akira = (cae desfallecida al suelo)

Coneja = (preocupada) Akira….Akiraaaa (moviéndola un poco) AKIRA¡

Esos fueron los momentos mas horribles en el pueblo, dos días después de la muerte de Kira la coneja curandera, Un dia oscuro y lluvioso tomo camino con ambos pequeños hacia el Orfanato de Bao Gu, al llegar deja a los dos pequeños los cuales estaban en una canasta grande cubriendo a ambos bebes (oh bebes), enfrente de la puerta dejando una nota con todo lo que se tenia que saber sobre los pequeños, toco la puerta y huyo de ahí, a los pocos segundos una joven oveja no mas de 30 años de edad salió cargando una vela en mano y al toparse con los pequeños dejo caer esta al suelo para luego tomar la canasta y meterla dentro del orfanato, acción fue presenciada por la coneja que se había quedado a asegurarse de que los aceptaran, miro hacia el cielo y dijo en voz baja.

.

.

.

.

Coneja = (mirando el cielo) esto pasa por estar sufriendo por alguien que no vale la pena Akira (sale de ahí y regresa al pueblo)

Al estar dentro del orfanato la oveja llamo a mas cuidadoras para que le ayudaran con ambos pequeños todas se sorprendieron y se enternecieron al ver a po y a tigresa dormidos abrazados el uno del otro, una de las cuidadoras tomo la nota y se sorprendió al ver que estas dos criaturitas del señor eran hermanos, al principio se confundieron con eso pero luego leyeron el resto de la nota y comprendieron, tomaron a los pequeños en brazos y los llevaron a la sala de maternidad, que es donde llevaban a niños de sus edades,

.

.

.

Los días ahí fueron muy felices pero cuando ambos pequeños aprendieron a caminar sacaron los demonios que llevaban adentro y como era de esperarse ambos eran una mala influencia para los demás niños del orfanato, Un dia en la semana, era tiempo del baño y por pura lógica tigresa al ser un felino no quería ni tocar el agua (NO SE PORQUE LOS GATOS LE TIENEN MIEDO AL AGUA PERO PARECE GRACIOSO) entre varias cuidadoras del orfanato la buscaban ya que cuando era ese dia de la semana ella se escondia de ellas junto con una bola de estambre que una cuidadora le había obsequiado, luego cuando la lograron encontrar la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron al cuarto de baño, al entrar pudo ver a su hermano riendo ahí en una tina, y por medio de un salto super torpe, entro en la misma bañera donde estaban bañando a po, al momento de tener a ambos en el agua comenzaron a bañarlos con dificultad pero los bañaron.

.

.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba en el orfanato y para los hermanos todo eran juegos y travesuras….. pero en algunas ocasiones Po por ser el mas grande, el mas frondoso, y el mas peludo era victima del bulling cosa que su hermana no pudiera resolver pero también al defender a po ella también salía victima de ese abuso.

PANZOOON….PANZOOON (un grupo de niños estaban molestando a Po pero como siempre, uno empieza y el resto se le une)

Po = cállense no estoy panzón (intenta defenderse) mi piel es demasiado gruesa además de que tengo mas pelo por eso me veo asi

Lince = estas mintiendo estas panzón (apoyado por el resto de los niños) vamos a pegarle por mentiroso

Po = (confundido y boquiabierto) pero…. Por que yo que les hice

Lince = A EL¡ (se lanza contra un Po corriendo para salvar su vida)

Dieron varias vueltas al patio del orfanato hasta que po se tropezó con una pelota cayendo de trasero en el suelo.

Po = (asustado viendo como el lince se preparaba para golpearlo) No me hagan nada (retrocede mientras estaba en el suelo hasta pegar con una pared, se cubre la cara)

Lince = te enseñare a no molestarme (iba a dar el primer golpe hasta que…..)

De la nada sale tigresa para salvar a su hermano de esos abusadores.

Tigresa = (salta cayendo enfrente de su hermano) Quieres molestar…. Molesta esto (Golpea al lince en la nariz haciendo que este recienta el Golpe)

Lince = (con la mano en la nariz) Ya….ya no molesto mas a la gorda (Grave error)

Tigresa = (se enfurece y vuelve a golpear al lince haciendo que este cayera al suelo) vuelve a molestar a mi hermano y te juro que te arrepentiras de haber nacido entendiste (el lince solo asiente y se hecha a correr, voltea a ver a su hermano) estas bien po

Po = yo estoy bien y tu (se descubre la cara)

Tigresa = yo estoy bien…..ven levantate (le ayuda a levantarse) Te lastimaron

Po = no para nada y a ti (limpiándose el polvo)

Tigresa = para nada al contrario, yo los lastimo a ellos (sonríe maléficamente)

Po = cooorrecto (asustado por la reacción de su hermana) que te parece si vamos a jugar en el columpio (sonríe)

Tigresa = y si mejor vamos en otro momento (Seria)

Po = ¿Por que? (confundido)

Tigresa = por eso (señala el columpio donde se encontraba una Pequeña leopardo de las nieves de no menos de 4 años)

Po = ¿Qué? Por Song que tienes en contra de ella (confiado por la pequeña leopardo)

Tigresa = la forma en la que te mira no me agrada para nada, y eso me hace sentir que quiere hacerte daño hermano (preocupada)

Po = tranquila tal vez quiera hacer amigos (dicho eso camina hacia los columpios seguido de una tigresa haciendo Pucheros)

Song = (tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo y no se percato de que po se había acercado)

Po = Hola (saluda a la leopardo)

Song = (escucha la voz de Po haciendo que abra los ojos como platos sin desviar la mirada para verlo) Po… e….. eres tu

Po = Hola song (saluda una segunda vez) Que haces

Song = pueees (raspa la punta de sus pies el suelo cosa que no le gusto a tigresa) yo solo estaba aquí y tu que haces

Po = pues yo venia aquí con tigresa para columpiarnos en el columpio (mira que la leopardo se levanta)

Song = Asi.. pues aquí esta… yo amm…. Debo irme nos vemos luego (sale corriendo pero a lo lejos se le podía escuchar diciendo: _Me Hablo…..Me Hablo_)

Po = (confundido por la reacción de la leopardo) creo que le di miedo….. (suspira) y yo que quería ser su amigo

Tigresa = pues claro a quien no le darias miedo con ese tamaño que tienes (burlándose) me empujas (sentándose en el columpio)

Po = (comienza a empujar a tigresa) no lo entiendo, crei que le agradaría (sube la intensidad de los empujones)

Tigresa = (asustada por la fuerza con la que Po la empujaba) Po tranquilo….. me voy a caer

Po = (reacciona) oh si jeje lo siento (la detiene)

Tigresa = mira no tienes que preocuparte por tu aspecto, tu eres tierno, adorable, lindo, hasta pareces un oso de peluche ¿Por qué crees que cada vez que alguien viene a adoptar hijos tu sales elegido?

Po = pues si eso tiene lógica….. pero tu sabes que sin ti yo no me voy…. Eres mi hermana y los hermanos permanecen juntos (le dedica una tierna sonrisa)

Tigresa = (suspira con aires de tristeza y lo mira a los ojos) Po hay algo que debes saber.

Po = ¿Qué sucede Hermanita? (confundido)

Tigresa = (suspira) tu y yo no somos hermanos

Po = (sorprendido) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo esta eso de que no somos hermanos?

Tigresa = hace 3 semanas, la nana Pyria me hablo sobre eso, y me dijo que es muy posible que no seamos hermanos reales (esconde su rostro dentro de su kimono)

Po = (sonríe) Eso no me importa, tu siempre seras mi Hermana menor, seamos o no seamos de la misma cigüeña

Tigresa = (rie con la boca abierta) tal vez querían dos pandas Jajajajajaja

Po = (comienza a reir) jajajaja oh dos tigres jajajaja (en eso Po comienza a caminar hacia atrás y se tropiesa con un tronco)

Tigresa…

Po….

Ambos = Jajajajajajajaja (comienzan a reir)

Tigresa = (se acerca a el sin dejar de reir) jajaja Te encuentras bien

Po = (en el suelo) si jajajaja se necesita mas que eso para derrotar a un Gran maestro de kung fu

Tigresa = ¿eso crees? (sonríe maléficamente) Veamos si puedes derrotar a Gatita Bigotes (se coloca en una pose de kung fu)

Po = Este Panda puede con ella (imita la pose de tigresa)

Tigresa = veamos si puedes alcanzarme (sale corriendo)

Po = (sale corriendo tras ella) ven aquí no huyas

Mientras Po estaba correteando a tigresa no pudieron evitar reírse por aquel juego, hasta que por fin Po logra alcanzarla, la sujeta del chaleco y la jala haciendo que ella caiga al suelo.

Tigresa = ayyyy (encima de ella se sienta Po, intenta liberarse pero todo esfuerzo es en vano) Ya. Ya…me rindo (dijo con algo de dificultad, en el momento de que Po se quito encima de ella, ella lo tira al suelo y al estar el en el suelo ella se sienta encima de el) Una vez mas Gatita Bigotes sale victoriosa (suelta una sonrisa de victoria)

Po = (finge enojo) eso no se vale, es trampa (deja de fingir y sonríe) Ya bajate

Tigresa = no quiero, tu barriga es igual a una gran almohada y demasiado comoda (cierra los ojos y se acomoda en la barriga de Po)

Po = si lo se pero no lo soy (abraza a tigresa y se levanta con la felina en sus brazos) vamos a la cocina tengo un poco de hambre (cargando a tigresa)

Tigresa = (con los ojos cerrados y acurrucando la cabeza en el hombro de Po) ¿Me llevas?

Po = (sonríe) claro que si hermanita (mientras cargaba a tigresa se la lleva directo a la cocina)

.

.

.

2 meses después, era esa época del año donde las adopciones se permitían….. y hasta niños que no eran de mucho agradar, Una vez llegada la tarde ya no había mas gente que adoptara niños….. hasta que.

Po y Tigresa se encontraban jugando con la bola de estambre de tigresa, se la pasaban uno al otro como cuando apenas eran unas crías, estaban a pocos metros del columpio donde se encontraba Song, En eso se escucharon dos voces, los niños un poco curiosos fueron a oir tras el muro, claro que Song estaba algo apartada de ellos.

Cuidadora = no debiste haber venido (un poco enojada) se suponía que seria una sorpresa, tanto para ti como para mi (se señala a si misma)

Voz = lo siento, es que quería ver con mis propios ojos a mi nuevo hermano oh hermanita (su voz se escuchaba en un tono grave y madura)

Cuidadora = (suspira) causaras una gran emoción adentro con los niños

Voz = no me importa quiero saberlo (ansioso)

Voz = (esta voz se escuchaba mas grave y mucho mas madura) bien, pero le recuerdo que venimos específicamente por un felino.

Po = (separándose y hablando al aire) quienes son

Tigresa = no lo se pero si los escuchaste (asustada)

Po = ¿que? (confundido)

Tigresa = ellos vienen por un felino (asustada)

Po = si y eso (confundido)

Tigresa = que tal si me quieren llevar a a mi (mas asustada)

Po = (baja la cabeza) bueno eh eh creo que seras muy feliz (triste)

Tigresa = eso si que no si me voy tu iras conmigo hermano (le sujeta con mucha fuerza la mano de Po, de repente suenan las campanas anunciando la llegada de alguien) demonios están aquí, corran (sale corriendo, voltea la mirada y Po y Song no se movieron) que corran (esta vez es seguida por los dos, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina se toparon con una de las cuidadoras)

Cuidadora oveja = oh niños aquí están vengan hay alguien que esta ancioso por conocerlos (regresa a los niños al patio con un poco de dificultad)

Una vez en el patio ambos estaban en una sola fila viendo al frente, Sacando su personalidad pero tigresa rápidamente se esconde detrás de Po

Po = (confundido) Tigresa? ¿Qué haces?

Tigresa = tu no eres un felino, si no me ven no me llevaran asi que no te muevas (intentando no dejarse ver)

Po = (vio como dos figuras iban entrando al patio y las reconoció de inmediato) EL MAESTRO TAI LUNG¡ (tigresa lo escucha y también iba a gritar pero se cubre la boca, pero no iba solo a su lado estaba el maestro shifu)

Tai Lung = (mira al panda) oh me conoces (sonríe)

Po = por supuesto que si (sorprendido y nervioso) digo quien no conoce al maestro y la primera persona que a derrotado a un demonio de cordillera mongol con un par de palillos

Tai lung = (sorprendido) me agradas chico como te llamas

Po = Po señor, Digo Maestro (apenado)

Tai Lung = jmjmjmj tranquilo chico nada de formalidades… mira estoy buscando a mi próximo hermano tal vez puedas ayudarme (en eso escucha la voz de su padre llamándolo) lo siento me tengo que ir nos veremos pronto Po (palmea su cabeza y se va junto al maestro shifu)

Po = (susurrándole a tigresa) Viste eso, Tai lung me hablo

Tigresa = (enojada) Suertudo

Tiempo después el maestro shifu había regresado junto con tai lung y tenia noticias sorprendentes

Shifu = ven Song (Song un poco temerosa camina hacia el maestro) Te gustaría venir con nosotros y formar parte de nuestra familia

Song = (feliz eh ilusionada) En serio maestro

Shifu = si Song y dime papa (le extiende la mano)

Song = (sonríe) si papa (toma la mano del maestro)

Shifu = ve y conoce a tu hermano (voltea a ver a tai lung el cual estaba esperando un abrazo de parte de la leopardo)

Song = (asiente eh de inmediato corre hacia tai lung para saltar y abrazarlo)

Tai Lung = (se separa un poco) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Song = Song hermano mayor (lo vuelve a abrazar)

Shifu = (sonriendo, camina hacia ellos) es hora de ir a casa El palacio de Jade

Song = (sonríe)

Shifu solamente se despide de los niños y se encamina junto con sus dos hijos hacia el palacio de jade

Tigresa = (sale de detrás de Po) Pero

Po = (sorprendido) eso si es tener suerte (en ese momento ambos se quedaron viendo la puerta del orfanato)

Ambos = ¿Cuándo saldremos por esa puerta? (dicen al unisono).

.

.

.

Tiempo después era el festival de invierno, la época de amor, de paz y tranquilidad (Sin mencionar el Tu recibes, Tu das, Yo recibo, Yo no doy XD) era una época para bien entre todos, ya habían pasado dos años desde que la leopardo de las nieves se fuera y los hermanos Gu (Po Y Tigresa) ayudaban a la cuidadora Kim a poner la mesa, Al traspasar de los años la negación de permanecer juntos y no separarse jamás los dejo como los mayores del orfanato con siete (Tigresa) Y ocho (Po) años de edad y jamás fueron adoptados con el pasar de los años.

Tigresa = Po ese plato no va ahí va haya (mira que Po coloca un plato donde no era)

Po = (lo vuelve a acomodar) Nana Kim estoy aburrido podemos salir a jugar al patio

Nana Kim = no Po es de noche y podrían robarlos y dos niños lindos no serán excepción para no robarlos (sonríe)

Tigresa = (mascullando) seria mucho mejor que estar aquí

Po = que dijiste tigresa (escucho algo proveniente de ella)

Tigresa = nada Hermano (se levanta de una silla donde estaba sentada) me voy a dormir Nana Kim

Nana Kim = ¿te perderas la cena? (sorprendida)

Tigresa = (aburrida) podría comerla mañana (en eso se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta de la cocina)

Voz = alguien seria tan amable de ayudarme con esto (entro a la cocina cargando una enorme olla)

Nana Kim = Vito Scaletta, ahora mismo le ayudo (sostiene la ola de una oreja y entre los dos la ponen en la mesa) ¿Qué sorpresa que nos visite el dia de hoy?

Vito Scaletta = (era un león De melena negra y con al menos 33 años de edad el cual vestia con un traje hecho a la medida color negro y con una corbata roja con algunas rayas doradas Tipo mafioso) Usted sabe que sin mi ustedes estarían perdidos (bromeando) además es bueno ver que todo el capital que invierto en este lugar a servido de mucho

Nana Kim = ni que lo diga señor sin usted cerrarían este orfanato, por lo cual todos en este lugar estamos muy agradecidos con usted (le dedica una tierna sonrisa)

Vito Scaletta = (le devuelve el gesto) es bueno ayudar, bien hay otra cosa que venia a traer (sale de la cocina y un rato después regresa con algunos platos) dumplings (los deja en la mesa)

Nana Kim = usted si que sabe que comer (sonriendo)

Vito Scaletta = lo dira de broma pero sin esto yo no tendría mi escultural figura (sonríe, y escucha un ruido mira hacia la mesa y observa que dos de los platos de dumplings desaparecieron) pero que…. (mira que debajo de la mesa sale un dumpling, se inca y levanta el mantel que cubria la mesa para luego toparse con los dos platos de dumplings desaparecidos en manos de Po y Tigresa mientras se comían el contenido, al notar que eran observados por el león dejaron de comer)

Po = (con la boca llena) lo siento (nervioso)

Tigresa = (con la boca llena) lo sentimos es que….. están ricos (nerviosa)

El león sonríe y mira a la Nana Kim.

Vito Scaletta = (habla sin dejar de verlos) ¿Quiénes son ellos? Jamás los había visto

Nana Kim = niños salgan de ahí (demando la nana y al estar fuera de debajo de la mesa) Vito ellos son los hermanos Gu, asi los llamamos

Vito Scaletta = mmmmmh ¿hermanos? No se parecen en nada (sonríe)

Nana Kim = Vito (lo reprocho) llegaron el mismo dia, con una nota explicando sus nombres, edad y que no son hermanos biológicos, pero si de afinidad, de madres diferentes

Vito Scaletta = jmjmjmjmjm a mi me parece una tierna y adorable pareja de enamorados (riendo con la boca cerrada)

Nana Kim = Vito¡ (volvió a reprochar)

Vito Scaletta = ¿Qué? No creo que sepan a lo que me refiero (muy seguro de su argumento)

Nana Kim = (pone su semblante serio) uno de ellos pregunto que era el ``Noviazgo`` cuando el novio de Dian vino, y Ella les respondió con detalles (al decir eso El león abre los ojos como plato)

Vito Scaletta = (traga grueso) Incluso saben sobre el….

Nana Kim = Jmjmjmjmjmjm no eso no, son demasiado pequeños para saber sobre ``Eso``

Tigresa = para que (pregunto con tono muy dulce la pequeña)

Nana Kim = Cuando crezcas te lo dire tigresa (mira que la pequeña hace pucheros)

Tigresa = (haciendo pucheros) Yo quiero saberlo ahora

Nana Kim = (estaba en un callejón sin salida hasta que) Miren ahí vienen los demás (cambiando el tema justo a tiempo)

Tras haber dicho eso todos los niños entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, los dos hermanos como siempre se habían sentado juntos, luego dos encargadas del orfanato junto con el Señor Vito comenzaron a repartir comida a todos los niños presentes, todos la pasaban bien , reian entre ellos, Cantaban villancicos, y luego de la comida, Vito les conto una historia con la cual la mayoría de los niños se habían quedado dormidos, excepto los hermanos Gu, los cuales estaban recogiendo la mesa y lavando los platos.

Vito Scaletta = (sorprendido) ¿No duermen?

Po = nop, pero ya nos acostumbramos a quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde limpiando la cocina (dijo desde el fregadero)

Tigresa = (sonríe) Ademas. Que es aburrido no tener nada que hacer todo el dia (tomando 4 platos, y acomodándolos en un estante)

Vito Scaletta = (sorprendido) entonces ¿se aburren demasiado aquí?

Tigresa = (asiente con la cabeza) si…. Y mucho y mas desde que todos los niños de nuestra edad fueron adoptados (dejando el ultimo plato en el estante)

Po = (se para al lado de tigresa y la abraza con su brazo derecho) Solo quedamos nosotros dos y sabe una cosa, extraño a los niños que me molestaban antes

Tigresa = (hunde su cabeza en el hombro de Po) y yo extraño quitártelos de encima

Vito Scaletta = (Pensando: _No me Importa que tan hermanos sean, a mi me parece una linda y adorable pareja de novios, _pensó al ver a Tigresa tomar a Po de la mano, y le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro,_`` decidido, mañana los llevare conmigo a la mansión_) es hora de dormir pequeños, deben descansar porque mañana será un día muy emocionantepara los tres (dicho eso, los acompaño a sus habitación, la cual estaba desordenada, con dibujos en todas partes y algunos pedazos de madera con forma de pelota, una encima de la otra, Ambos hermano y hermana durmieron en la misma cama abrazados uno del otro, Vito solo vio la escena enternecido y se fue a dormir en algún sitio)

.

.

.

Llegada la mañana de un nuevo dia, los niños del orfanato se habían levantado, y estaban en la entrada principal y lo que había afuera en un auto pero no cualquier auto una auto tipo Mafioso color netro y neumáticos de cara negra (Un Smith Custom 200), una vez afuera los niños se despidieron del señor vito con un enorme grito ``GRACIAS Vito``

Nana Kim = muchas gracias Vito (le sonríe al león)

Vito Scaletta = fue un placer Kim (abrió la puerta del auto pero antes de subirsé la vuelve a cerrar) Oh cierto por poco se me olvidaba….. Po, Tigresa

Ambos = Mande (prestan atención al león)

Vito Scaletta = Antes de irme me preguntaba…. Si me otorgarían el honor y la satisfacción de venir conmigo y ser su nuevo padre (sonríe al ver la expresión en la cara de ambos Niños y la expresión de las nanas las cuales se tapaban la boca con ambas manos)

Po = (sorprendido) esta… esta hablando en serio

Tigresa = (sorprendida) quiere adoptarnos y no es solo a el o a mi enserio quiere adoptarnos a ambos

Vito Scaletta = asi es (se inca) y que me dicen (espera una respuesta)

Ambos = (de sus ojos comenzaron a emanar pequeñas gotas saladas (lagrimas de felicidad) porque al fin podrían tener eso que siempre quisieron tener desde que llegaron al orfanato ``Una Familia``) Si….. Siiiiiii (ambos corren en dirección al león el cual estaba listo para recibirlos con un gran abrazo apenas y tuvo suerte de no caer y que se le manchara el traje XD)

Las nanas solo veian la escena y también estaban llorando de felicidad porque al fin los habían adoptado y eran a ambos la misma persona, Mientras Vito abrazaba a sus nuevos ``Hijos`` se separa un poco y les dice

Vito Scaletta = Bienvenidos a la familia Scaletta (sonríe al ver a Po y Tigresa felices de saber que habían sido adoptados y aparte permanecerían juntos) quieren tiempo para despedirse y tomar sus cosas porque creo que tienen algo de valor sentimental aquí cierto

Po = (secándose las lagrimas y las de tigresa) Si Por favor

Vito Scaletta = (sonríe y les besa la frente a ambos) tómense su tiempo niños (se levanta y se recarga en el auto)

Un rato después, Po y Tigresa habían guardado sus pertenecías en maletas todo lo que les pudiera recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron en el orfanato, salieron de regreso a la entrada principal donde le dieron las maletas a Vito y este de inmediato las mete en el Porta equipaje (oh como le decimos aquí en México cajuela XD) luego se despidieron de las nanas con enorme abrazo y un beso, y se despidieron de los niños, con un enorme y tierno abrazo Grupal lo cual los hizo sentirse muy queridos y apreciados, una vez terminado el abrazo Vito abrió la puerta del lado del acompañante del auto, ellos entraron junto con Vito el cual encendio el motor, y se fueron lentamente de ahí, y es asi como la vida de estos Dos hermanos tendrían una vida llena de Aventura.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

YYYYYY ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA SI TE GUSTO DEJA TU COMENTARIO EN ESTA PARTESITA EN BLANCO DE AQUÍ ABAJO Y PUES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO YA SABEN QUE CUANDO UNA HISTORIA A PESAR DE TARDAR MUCHO SIEMPRE PROMETO HACER QUE LA ESPERA VALGA LA PENA Y MASTER SKIRREL SI LEISTE EL CAP ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO Y QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ME PARTI LA ESPALDA ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAP PERO BUENO AHÍ LUEGO A VER QUE OPINAS Y PUES LOS ESPERO VER LA SEMANA QUE ENTRA YA QUE LA SEMANA QUE ENTRA ACTUALIZARE ESTA HISTORIA Y PUES CHAU CHAU


	2. Chapter 2: El Negocio Familiar

HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ ESTA EL ESPERADO CAPITULO DOS DE ESTA HISTORIA LA CUAL ES UN POCO CONFUSA PARA UN USUARIO, Y QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE SI LA MAFIA NO UTILIZARA AUTOS, NO TENDRIA SENTIDO, PERO BUENO ESO LO EXPLICO LUEGO AHORA VAMOS CON EL CAP

Nota = ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, y Mafia II no me pertenecen y la idea original es de Master Skirrel, el cual me autorizo para hacer una versión diferente de la suya.

Nota 2 = en esta historia hay, Autos, Televisores, teléfonos de cable, armas, y rifles de Mafia, pero todo es del año de los 80s

Capitulo 2: El negocio de la familia

Felices de por fin haber encontrado una familia, Po y tigresa estaban anciosos de ver su nuevo hogar, Vito solo observaba a sus nuevos ``hijos´´ desesperados de ver la mansión en donde vivía, luego de conducir por 10 minutos, llegaron a un Portón dorado con 2 iníciales grabadas, la F y la S (Familia Scaletta) freno el auto cerca de la entrada y de la nada salen 2 lobos vestidos de traje negro a la medida, miran a su jefe y abren la puerta, una vez estando la puerta principal abierta, Vito acelero y entraron a la propiedad todo el camino para llegar a la mansión estaba cubierto de arboles, la cual era de mas de 6 hectáreas, lo suficientemente grande para que ambos pequeños exploraran y jugaran, conducio un poco mas hasta dar una vuelta y media a una glorieta, frena poco a poco y se detiene enfrente de la entrada de la mansión, Vito salió del auto y les abrió la puerta del auto a sus hijos.

Vito Scaletta = (les sonríe tiernamente) Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar mis pequeños (enseguida ambos salen del auto y admiran su nuevo hogar)

La mansión era como toda típica mansión de millonarios, de 2 pisos de alto, 10 habitaciones cada uno, 8 baños, una cocina en el primer piso, y una garaje en el costado de la mansión.

Po = (sorprendido) guau es una casa muy grande

Vito Scaletta = lo se pero a estas no se les llama casas (corrigiendo)

Tigresa = entonces como se llaman señor (intrigada)

Vito Scaletta = (les sonríe) es una Mansión, y de ahora en adelante llámenme Papa (ambos pequeños le sonríen)

Po = pues es muy grande papa (sorprendido)

Vito Scaletta = cuando perteneces al negocio de la Mafia no puedes tener limites en cuanto al tamaño (sonriendo) vengan, tienen que verla por dentro (entra en la propiedad mientras tomaba las manos de los pequeños)

Al estar dentro de la mansión, los dos hermanos se quedaron con la boca abierta, en el frente había una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, el piso era de mármol importado color blanco, la escalera tenia barras de oro, pinturas muy hermosas en las paredes, columnas de mármol, estatuas de mármol, y la estatua de un león parecido a vito, solo que este se veía mayor, los hermanos un poco curiosos se acercan a la estatua del león y preguntan.

Po y Tigresa = (al unisono) quien es el papa (curiosa)

Vito Scaletta = (se acerca a los dos pequeños y los levanta para ponerlos en sus hombros) El es Henry Cornelius Scaletta…era mi padre

Po = que paso con el (con voz inocente)

Vito Scaletta = (un poco nostálgico) el fue a un mundo mejor

Tigresa = eso esta lejos (tono inocente)

Vito Scaletta = (sonríe) si mi pequeña esta muy, pero muy lejos de aquí

Po = no has pensado en ir a visitarlo (inocente)

Vito Scaletta = tal vez pronto lo vaya a visitar (los baja) que les parece si los llevo a una habitación (los dos pequeños asienten y los lleva a una habitación en el segundo piso)

Al estar en un pasillo caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una puerta, el león la habrio y dejo ver una cama individual muy grande, una ventana que dejaba ver el jardin trasero, una puerta que llevaba a un baño, y algunos buros y un armario para guardar lo que fuera su ropa, zapatos, y cosas por el esilo.

Vito Scaletta = pónganse comodos mis niños, yo tengo que ir a hablar con un amigo mio

Po y Tigresa = (cargando sus maletas, le dan un beso en la mejilla al león) Si papi (entran al cuarto y Vito va de regreso al primero piso)

En la sala de la mansión

En la sala se encontraban 4 lobos trabajadores de Vito, y una pantera negar la cual usaba un traje Blanco (ya que de por si el estaba en contra del racismo, y si usaba traje negro seria invisible XD) la pantera estaba viendo un televisor, y miraba un partido de futbol.

Pantera = (furioso ya que su equipo estaba perdiendo) me lleva…pasala…..pasala…..no a el no idiota (de repente el televisor es apagado) Hey (voltea la mirada y mira que Vito tenia el control remoto) Oh vito fuiste tu

Vito Scaletta = (deja el control en un estante) si fui yo…..algun problema (mostrando una pistola)

Pantera = (asustado) no….no como crees….. pffff yo un problema contigo para nada….ni la estaba viendo (refiriéndose a la televisión)

Vito Scaletta = (sonríe con malicia) tranquilo (oculta la pistola en su traje) jamás le haría daño a un miembro de la familia (enseguida la pantera se levanta de un sillón y abraza al león)

Pantera = (termina el abrazo) vaya…. Hay alguna razón para que estes tan feliz

Vito Scaletta = de hecho 2 razones (sonríe y escucha a Po y Tigresa hablándole) y ambas muy bonitas

Pantera = (confundido) a que te refieres

Antes de que Vito le respondiera a la pantera llegan po y tigresa y se le lanzan encima al león para luego abrazarlo, los tomo en sus brazos y los levanto, dejando a la pantera confundida.

Pantera = vito (confundido) quienes son ellos

Vito Scaletta = Joel (la pantera)…. Ellos dos son Po y Tigresa, son mis hijos

Joel = no sabia que te gustaran las Pandas, y las Tigres (bromeando)

Vito Scaletta = (frunciendo el ceño) son adoptados ignorante

Joel = hay perdón (riendo) hola niños yo soy su Tio Joel

Po y Tigresa = (le saludan con la mano) hola tio

Joel = (mirando a Po) asi que el será tu heredero

Vito Scaletta = (asiente) asi es hermano, cuando yo parta de este mundo, este pequeño se encargara de la familia Scaletta (no creo que alguien del pueblo, intente meterse con el, todos en el valle lo conocían, y sabían del poder que tiene, y si alguien se mete con su familia, Moria!)

Po = (confundido) de que hablan pa

Vito Scaletta = hablamos de que cuando yo muera tu tomaras mi lugar como jefe de la familia (los baja suavemente al piso)

Po = pero para eso necesitas ser mas viejo no (tono inocente)

Vito Scaletta = (sonríe con burla) si mi pequeño, pero cuando uno pertenece al negocio de la Mafia es muy probable que haya muchas personas intentando atacarte, o asesinarte (seguro de su argumento) pero ahora que los tengo a ustedes intentare protegerme mejor (suena el estomago de ambos pequeños) Jmjmjm parece que tienen hambre (los pequeños asiente, enseguida voltea a mirar a uno de los lobos) Traiganles algo de comer y rápido (dos de los lobos abandonan la sala y van a la cocina, 6 minutos después, regresan con una bandeja de emparedados, y dos vasos de leche fría, y se los entregan a los niños) adelante mis pequeños coman (sin perder tiempo po y tigresa toman los emparedados y comienzan a comer) Joel, porque no pasas un rato con ellos para que los conoscas, yo tengo que ir a resolver unos asuntos pendientes con aquel ``cerdo´´

Joel = (entendió a lo que su hermano se refería y asiente) oigan niños les gustaría ver el resto de el terreno (mientras comían los niños asienten) bien, síganme (sale de la mansión, seguido de los niños los cuales llevaban la bandeja de emparedados y sus vasos con leche)

Vito Scaletta = (se aseguro de que salieran y les dice a los lobos con voz autoritaria) bien chicos, es momento de trabajar en serio tráiganse las armas, algo me dice que esto se pondrá feo, yo los espero en el auto (dicho esto los cuatro lobos de la sala, salen con dirección a una habitación donde estaban algunas armas, tomaron cinco una con 5 cartuchos de balas cada uno) esta vez no estaras a salvo maldito (sale de la mansión y enciende el mismo auto en el que había llegado con los niños, rato después los cuatro lobos salen de la mansión y entran al auto, uno de los lobos le dio una ametralladora a Vito, el cual sonrio con malicia) esta vez no se nos escapara (conduce con toda prisa hacia el valle de la paz)

En el valle de la Paz

Un cerdo, blanco y mediano estaba guardando deprisa sus cosas, mientras era protegido por 4 leopardos de las nieves

Cerdo = (angustiado) rápido…..rapido…..rapido (termina de guardar sus cosas) bien vámonos (sale corriendo de la casa, y mete sus cosas a la cajuela de un auto, los leopardos entran rápidamente al auto, y esperan al cerdo, este entra al auto) enciende el maldito moto! (el leopardo obedeció pero antes de avanzar un auto negro se detiene enfrente de el, y detrás de el otro igual) maldita sea ya esta aquí

Leopardo de las nieves 1 = (lo agacha, toma una pistola, al igual que los demás, salen del auto y comienzan a disparan en contra de los otros dos autos)

Vito Scaletta = (sale rápidamente del auto y se cubre) Cubranse! (sus lobos obedecieron y uno comenzó a disparar en contra de los leopardos dándole a uno)

Leopardo de las nieves 1 = (recibe las balas de el lobo y muere)

Leopardo de las nieves 2 = (asustado disparando en contra de los lobos, del auto de atrás) LE DIERON A EDDIE! ´

Leopardo de las nieves 3 = (disparando contra el auto de vito) ESO QUE, TU SIGUE DISPARANDO!

Vito Scaletta = (dispara contra un leopardo y muere) CADA DIA MAS MI PUNTERIA MEJORA (continua disparando)

Después de un tiroteo, todos los leopardos estaban en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre y algunos lobos estaban heridos pero nada serio, el cerdo un poco temeroso sale del auto y trata de correr, pero Vito le dispara con un revolver en la pierna, el cerdo cae al suelo, Vito se acerca a el con pasos amenazantes, y el cerdo se asusta.

Cerdo = (sudando de miedo y llorando de miedo) por favor…..no…me mates…estoy casado…..estoy casado….(vito le pone el revolver en la boca) por favooooor….te dare lo que quieras….(con el arma en la boca)

Vito Scaletta = (serio y con mirada asesina) Esto es lo que ganas por meterte con mi familia, pero como dice el dice el dicho, te metes con un león, te tocan los colmillos (dispara el arma, dejándole un gran agujero en la cabeza, saca la arma de la boca, y limpia la sangre con un pañuelo blanco) métanlos en la cajuela y arrojen el auto en el acantilado

Algunos lobos no heridos, tomaron los cuerpos de los leopardos del suelo, los meten en la cajuela, y empujan el auto hasta un precipicio, el auto al caer explota, vito saca una imagen de el y su hermana leona.

Vito Scaletta = (sonríe) ya no te molestara mas hermana…muy buen trabajo señores es hora de ir a celebrar una victoria mas (todos suben a los autos y conducen a una cantina)

Mientras de regreso en la Mansion Scaletta

Era de noche, los hermanos estaban con la pijama puesta, y se habían dirigido a su habitación a descansar de un largo dia lleno de emociones, como solo había una cama, Po y Tigresa tenían que compartirla, pero no les importaba, ya que estar cerca uno del otro mientras duermen les transmite un gran Amor freternal, una vez acostados en la cama se abrazaron y se dispusieron a dormir, pero antes de siquiera cerrar los ojos, la apuerta se abrió llamando la atencion de ambos, y sonrieron al ver que era el león que ahora era su padre, solo entro a la habitación y les sonrio a los pequeños

Vito Scaletta = (les besa a cada uno las frentes) Buenas noches mis niños (los pequeños le regresaron el gesto)

Po y Tigresa = (se vuelven a acostar y se abrazan) Buenas noches papa (cierran los ojos y se duermen)

Vito solo sonrio, y se fue de la habitación pero al salir se topa con una leona recargada en la pared, usando un vestido rojo con detalles de flores doradas

Vito Scaletta = (sonríe) cuanto tiempo sin verte hermanita (ella era la menor de la familia)

Aiko = (sonríe) desde la navidad, hace 4 dias hermano (se despega de la pared, camina hasta el león y lo abraza) te extrañe mucho hermano (el león le regresa el gesto)

Vito Scaletta = (sonríe) yo también….oye recuerdas aquel cerdo que te acosaba

Aiko = (asustada) eh si

Vito Scaletta = (le dice al oído) Ya me encargue de el

Aiko = (sonríe maliciosamente y vuelve a abrazar al león) te lo agradezco mucho hermano….ya me estaba hartando de ese maldito cerdo

Vito Scaletta = (sonríe) tranquila de ahora en adelante te pondré un collar que diga, ``PROPIEDAD DE LA FAMILIA SCALETTA´´ (bromeando)

Aiko = jmjmjmjmjm eso estaría bien (le sigue el juego) oye….que te parecería si vamos de dia de campo…solo tu, yo, y joel

Vito Scaletta = (sonríe y corrige) que te parece si somos, tu, yo, Joel, y (habre con cuidado la puerta de la habitación) ellos

La leona, curiosa mete la cabeza y mira a dos cachorros dormidos en la cama de la habitación, Vito, tomo la mano de aiko y la llevo hasta la cama, una vez al lado de la cama, la leona se quedo sorprendida enternecida, al ver a dos cachorros de Panda y uno de tigre, aiko toma la mano de vito y salen de la habitación

Aiko = (con voz baja) quienes son ellos (intrigada)

Vito Scaletta = (sonríe) son mis hijos

Aiko = (pone cara seria) otra vez estuviste de falda en falda verdad

Vito Scaletta = (expresión seria) si eso fuera cierto, tendrían varios de mis rasgos físicos, no ellos son adoptados, los salve del orfanato al que apoyo

Aiko = vaya…pero estas seguro de esto…..digo los hijos son una gran responsabilidad (vito la calla con un dedo en los labios)

Vito Scaletta = una responsabilidad de la que soy capaz de lidiar (le sonríe) además aquí tengo todo lo que necesitan, un hogar, una cama, un techo, comida, seguridad, prácticamente este lugar es perfecto para ellos

Aiko = si tu dices que puedes con esta responsabilidad… esta bien (le sonríe, y bosteza) tengo sueño

Vito Scaletta = (la toma de la mano) vámonos a dormir pues (se va a su habitación, y su hermana junto con el)

Llegaron a la habitación del león y se cambiaron, La leona usaba un camisón color negro transparente, lo cual permitia ver un sosten y una braga estilo tanga, ambos negras, el león solo uso una Pijama color roja, con sus iniciales grabadas en dorado, ambos se acostaron en la cama, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos en esa posición, mientras el tio Joel estaba en la sala, y se quedo dormido en el sillón, era toda una familia, La Familia Scaletta.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

Y ESE FUE EL CAPITULO SI TE GUSTO DEJA TU COMENTARIO EN ESTA PARTE DE ACA ABAJO, Y SE ENCANTO POR FAVOR SIGUE LA HISTORIA, Y BUENO, CHAU CHAU.


	3. Chapter 3: 20 Años Despues

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UN CHANGO A QUE TU ANIMAL FAVORITO SON LOS TIGRES.

HOLA QUE TAL, COMO ESTAN (:D) HACE BASTANTE TIEMPO QUE NOS LEIMOS Y LA VERDAD ES QUE HABIA ESTADO UN POCO OCUPADO CON EL RESTO DE MIS HISTORIAS, PERO AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE NUEVO, CON TODAS LAS PILLAS PUESTAS, Y QUE MEJOR QUE VOLVER QUE CON UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN, HIJOS DE LA MAFIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 3, LA HISTORIA DONDE NARRO LA HISTORIA DIFERENTE DE MASTER SKIRREL PERO SOLO QUE CON UN TOQUE PERSONAL MIO, EN FIN, Y COMO LES PROMETI UN CAPITULO NUEVO, LAAAAAAAAAAAAANCEN EL CAP.

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, y Mafia II no me pertenecen y la idea original es de Master Skirrel, el cual me autorizo para hacer una versión diferente de la suya.

Nota 2: a partir de este momento la historia tomara lugar en el siglo XXI (nuestro siglo actual) y sera exactamente en este año el 2014, si tienen alguna queja déjenmela en los comentarios

Capitulo 3: 20 años después

Los años habían pasado muy rápido, y los adorables hermanos dejaron de ser solo niños y se convirtieron en Plenos adultos, y como era de esperar el león Vito Scaletta había muerto, y cuando ese momento había llegado, todos en la familia estaban de luto, y con el Muerto…..Po había asumido su lugar como el nuevo Jefe de la Familia Scaletta por lo cual tuvo que adelgazar al punto que pudiera parecerse a tigresa, y a pesar de que Po y Tigresa ya eran adultos, ambos seguían durmiendo en la misma habitación y en la misma cama, solo que tigresa era un poco mas atrevida en ese sentido, a veces dormía completamente Desnuda y a veces solamente con un conjunto de lencería Negro que le había pedido a su hermano, su hermano un poco confundido se la compro y llegada la noche del mismo dia, ella se la puso y la modelo para su querido hermano, pero ella en su interior quería ser mas que solo una hermana, quería ser mas que su amiga, ella quería ser su pareja, ella quería ser su esposa, y lo conseguiría….cueste lo que cueste.

Era un dia como cualquier otro, los dos hermanos se encontraban acostados en su cama y abrazados, y tigresa estaba usando el lindo conjunto de lencería negro que le había pedido a su hermano, y aunque Po era el nuevo Jefe de la familia, todos en el valle le temían, ya fuera adulto o joven, incluso algunos de los maestros del palacio de jade le tenían miedo, seguían viviendo en la mansión que su padre les heredo, pero no fue lo único, les heredo sus autos, su dinero, sus casas las cuales estaban dispersadas por algunas partes de China, e incluso a Po le dejo varias deudas de familias que le debían a su Familia (La de Po) lo cual era lo que mantenía a su Familia a Flote, aunque varios no le pagaban la protección que necesitaban, Po les daba un tiempo de tolerancia de menos de 3 dias para pagar (ya se que es muy poco pero Ne) y si no Pagaban…..pues…..se las arreglaban con sus rifles actualizados (AK-47) Fuera de la casa se podía ver lo que era un estacionamiento Privado, se encontraban los autos clásicos de su padre, un poco viejos y con la pintura cayéndose pero aun asi los valoraban mucho, el estacionamiento era lo demasiado amplio para 30 autos, y como los de su padre eran 4 autos les dejaba un gran espacio, espacios que llenaron con autos de lujo, 3 Lamborghinis Elemento (como los de Need For Speed) con acabados de fibra de carbono, Un GT-R Skyline Plateado con detalles y calcomanías azules (como el de rápido y furioso 2), dos Bentlis color negro (como los de la película 2012), Un Lamborghini Reventon Color Negro y acabado de fibra de carbono, dos Audis R8 uno en color blanco y otro en color negro, Un Pagani color dorado y acabado de Fibra de carbono, y los tres Koenigsegg Ageras R del mundo, el blanco el rojo y el negro, y Por ultimo un Ford Mustang Shelby (el mismo de Need For Speed) color plateado con franjas Azulosas, y todos esos autos les pertenecían a ellos dos, y no dejaban que nadie los agarrara, excepto los dos Bentlis esos dejaban que sus tios los tomaran, pero cualquiera que le pusiera un solo pelo en cualquiera de los demás y se las veria con sus dueños, y eran muy sobre protectores con sus autos, por dentro la casa, estaba llena de luces, focos, lámparas de Noche, y en la sala, todo estaba actualizado, había una Pantalla Samsumng plana y Una XBOX 360 con algunas membrecías de Gold y Micropoints, y un reproductor para DVDs y Blu-Ray, se encontraban en un mueble con gabinetes, en un Gabinete habían juegos y controles, y en el otro Peliculas y discos de muscia, todo original, en la cocina, un horno de microondas y la alacena llena de comida, y algunas sopas instantáneas,

Ambos Hermano y Hermana se despertaron para dar inicio a su dia el cual estaría lleno de cosas interesantes y emociones juntos, la felina estaba despertando y como era costumbre se tallo los ojos, miro a su hermano y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, Po solto una risita y abrio los ojos para observar a su hermana mirándolo con una sonrisa tierna.

Po: (sonriéndole tiernamente) Buenos días Hermanita (le besa tiernamente la nariz) Mi linda, hermosa, tierna y adorable hermanita

Tigresa: (sonrojada por los alagos de su hermano, ya que a ella le encantaba que le dijera cosas bonitas) Buenos días mi esponjoso, suave, tierno, confortable, osito y guapo hermano…como dormiste

Po: (sonríe) se puede decir que bien, teniéndote a mi lado todo bien…bien es momento de levantarse (se levanta de la cama seguido de su hermana) que se tiene que hacer hoy

Tigresa: (se levanta y se comienza a vestir) Bueno, lo primero es desayunar, luego hay que ir al pueblo a comprar un poco de ropa, revisar si todas las familias están al corriente con sus pagos, y eso seria todo, Oye Hermano

Po: (poniéndose la camisa que su padre había usado el dia que los adopto) que sucede hermana

Tigresa: que te parece….si después de hacer todos los deberes…..tu y yo nos sentamos juntos en la sala, y vemos una película, solo tu y yo (sonríe tiernamente y lo mira a los ojos)

Po: Claro (le devuelve la sonrisa) solo si yo escojo la película

Tigresa: (sonríe con ironia) esta bien (mira a Po sonriendo triunfalmente) la que sea menos la de los Vengadores

Po: Ooooh (mira a tigresa sonriendo burlonamente) esa es mi favorita

Tigresa: Jijijiji Po, ya la hemos visto millones de veces, esta vez veamos una que sea bonita, y entretenida (se pone una camisa color roja carmesí con detalles de Flores negros con bordes dorados, como la que siempre usa)

Po: (piensa un momento) que te parece si vemos…..Chuky el muñeco asesino

Tigresa: (se asusta) Hay no….no….no esa no hermano…..ese muñeco me da miedo (recordando algunas escenas de la Pelicula) por favor Hermano

Po: (termina de vestirse y va a abrazarla para calmarla) Tranquila hermanita…si te hace sentir mas segura…estare abrazándote toda la película

Tigresa: (lo voltea a ver a los ojos) Lo prometes

Po: (le besa la cabeza) Lo prometo hermanita…bueno…bajemos a desayunar y antes de empezar con el dia, creo que jugare un poco de HALO: REACH

Tigresa: (sonríe) quieres que juegue contigo

Po: (la mira divertidamente) solo si esta vez, intentas ganarme

Tigresa: (hace pucheros) tu sabes que soy buena, pero si no fuera porque haces trampa entonces si te ganaría

Po: tigresa…..el hecho de que use solo vehículos y te atropelle con ellos no significa que este haciendo trampa (sonríe)

Tigresa: (hace pucheros) lo que tu digas…Jmjm, vamos, hay que desayunar

Ambos dejaron de abrazarse y se encaminaron hacia la cocina, desayunaron una rica sopa de fideos cocinada por Tigresa, la cual se había hecho muy buena en la cocina, mientras comían Po reviso los pagares de las Familias que pagaban por su protección, y todas estaban al corriente, lo cual lo hacia feliz, ya que no tendría que ir a resolver cuentas, terminaron su desayuno, jugaron un rato en la XBOX y ambos salieron al estacionamiento y ambos subieron a uno de los Lamborghini Elemento y Po conduciría como casi siempre, lo cual le decía a tigresa que tenia que ponerse el cinturón, ya que cuando Po estaba frente al volante, era mas loco que Vin Diesel en Fast And Furious.

En el Valle de la Paz

El valle era igual que la casa de Po y Tigresa faroles de luz en las avenidas, tiendas de electrodomésticos, tiendas de video, y algunos cines y centros comerciales, habían ampliado las calles por los autos que pasaban (de hecho la hicieron mas grande para los autos de Po), y algunas personas que pasaban caminando, iban mensajeando y hablando con sus celulares, Todos estaba con sus vidas cotidianas, todo era felicidad hasta que, unos 4 lobos bandidos estaban asaltando el centro, lo primero que veian lo tomaban y lo metían a sus bolsas.

Líder Lobo: Apurense idiotas…..tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que (mira a seis figuras enfrente de ellos) antes de que esto pase

Enfrente de los lobos estaban, una Grulla, Una Mantis religiosa, Un Mono, Una Vibora, y dos leopardos de las nieves uno era hembra, en posición de combate al estilo de Kung fu, eran algunos de los maestros del palacio de jade, y por sus expresiones, no parecían contentos

Mono: (en posición de combate) sus madres no les dijeron que no robaran

Lobo 3: (tomando una IPad y metiéndola en su bolsa) Eso te vale madres

Vibora: (molesta) debería lavarte la boca con jabon

Lobo 4: (busca en su bolsa) no hay jabon…no quieres mejor una fibra jajajajajajajajajajaja (burlándose)

Leopardo de las nieves 1: (su oreja detecta sonido acercándose y se intriga)

Líder Lobo: (toma con fuerza su bolsa) quisiéramos quedarnos….pero tenemos que irnos…lobos vámonos (dicho eso los lobos salieron corriendo hacia la avenida)

Y cuando pusieron un pie en esta, Un carro salió disparado de la nada y atropello mandándolos a volar un momento y luego cayeron al suelo, el auto se descontrolo y derrapo en una glorieta, dio una vuelta entera y luego se freno al pasar la vuelta entera, y el ruido que se escuchaba eran las bocinas del auto, la cual dedujeron que era (Edge Of the Earth de 30 Seconds to Mars) Los maestros al principio se preocuparon un poco por los lobos, pero se preocuparon mas por las personas en el auto, una nube de polvo lo cubria, se acercaron al auto y preguntaron.

Grulla: (preocupado) se encuentran Bien

Una vez que el polvo se disipo todos se sorprendieron al ver que era nada mas y nada menos que un Lamborghini Elemento del 2014, de repente una de las puertas de este se abrio y de el auto salió una hermosa tigresa de bengala de al menos 27 años de edad, Grulla y Mono la vieron y se enamoraron de ella rápidamente.

Leopardo de las nieves 2: se encuentra bien (preocupado)

Tigresa: si estoy bien (mete la cabeza al auto) y tu hermano

Voz: yo estoy bien hermana (se abre la puerta del lado contrario a la de tigresa) pero que demonios hacían cuatro lobos atravesando la avenida (sale y al momento de que los maestros lo ven se asustan, y Grulla y Mono pierden ese repentino amor por la felina XD)

Los maestros se sorprendieron y se asustaron al ver quien era el dueño del auto, era nada mas y nada menos que el actual, Jefe de la Mafia en ese lado de China, Po Scaletta, el mas temido mafioso en toda china, ya que a pesar de no ser tan parecido a su padre, el tenia su carácter en cuanto a lo Mafioso, y el Mataba a cualquiera que se le acercara a su familia, especialmente si era tigresa XD, la leopardo de las nieves se le quedo viendo fijamente, algo en el panda le parecía familiar pero no sabia que era.

Tigresa: (mirando el capo) por lo menos no lo aboyaron

Po: (mirando el cofre) por suerte….pero yo les voy a aboyar de un balazo la cabeza (abre el cofre delantero del auto y saca una AK-47) ahora vuelvo (se encamina con dirección hacia los lobos, seguido de las miradas de los maestros, los cuales seguían asustados, sabían quien era y de lo que era capaz, y en vez de intervenir solo se quedaron parados ahí)

Los lobos observaron como el panda se acercaba hacia ellos y intentaron correr, pero antes de que se levantaran, Po les disparo a cada uno en la pierna, los lobos posaron sus manos en sus heridas y se horrorisaron al ver al Panda apuntándoles, haciéndolos tragar grueso.

Po: (enojado) se puede saber porque carajos…..cruzaron la calle sin siquiera ver

Lobo 2: (con la mano en la herida de la bala) eso no te importa (Po le pone el arma debajo del cuello haciendo tragar grueso al lobo)

Po: mas respeto cabron (molesto) por si no lo sabes…..puedo matarte si quiero

Líder Lobo: no lo creo (mira por un momento a los maestros) ellos no lo permitirían….su deber es arrestarnos…no matarnos

Po: es su deber (sonríe malévolamente) pero mi deber…..es matar gente…..y creeme…..si quiero puedo matarlos…..y ellos no me lo impedirán (mira las bolsas) que es eso (toma una bolsa y la abre) aaaaaah osea que son ladrones (sacando una IPad de la bolsa, molesto la vuelve a meter) Oye (llama la atencion de uno de los maestros) tu…..si tu…el primate (Mono nervioso por lo que Po le dijera) puedes venir un momento por favor (El primate un poco nervioso se encamina hacia el, Po toma todas las bolsas y se las da al Primate) crees poder regresar todo esto a su dueños originales

Mono: (nervioso asiente) si señor

Po: (le sonríe amistosamente) bien….mientras yo me encargo de ellos (saca su IPhone y le llama a alguien) Hola (le responden) Hola lalo como estas (le responden) pues yo muy bien también…..oye crees poder venir aquí un momento…..si tengo cuatro cadáveres aquí…..okey aquí te espero (cuelga)

Lobo 3: cadáveres…SEGUIMOS VIVOS (Po le mete la punta del cuerno de chivo en la boca)

Po: y si no te callas…estarán mas frios que el invierno (se regresa junto con su hermana) en un momento se encargaran de ellos

10 Minutos después

Hace un rato Su amigo Lalo, había llegado en un auto de la morgue y saludo a Po, Po le mostro a los cuatro lobos los cuales seguían vivos, pero Lalo sabia exactamente que hacer con ellos, los metió en una bolsa de la morgue y se los llevo, Po una vez terminado el problema tomo su dinero del auto y junto con su hermana se fueron a comprar ropa al centro comercial, los maestros habían regresado al palacio de jade y tras lo que había ocurrido todos estaban asustados, pero menos la leopardo, ella seguía pensando en el panda, se le hacia familiar de algún lado pero no pudo resolverlo (**TAL VES ERA SU PANZA LA CUAL NO TENIA Y POR ESO NO SE ACORDABA, ES ALGO RACISTA ¬_¬**) los hermanos terminaron sus compras, y esta vez Po le había obsequiado a tigresa un nuevo traje de lencería pero este era blanco y negro, a tigresa le pareció raro que su hermano le comprara algo como eso pero luego lo tomo bien, ambos regresaron al Lamborghini y Po conducio tranquilamente hacia su casa, al llegar Po estaciono el auto en el aparcadero y ambos regresaron a la mansión, una vez a dentro Po preparo unas palomitas ya que Po y Tigresa verían una película, Po encendio el DVD y puso la película de el Hijo de Chuky, Tigresa bajo de la habitación de ambos y traia una camisa pequeña que le llegaba hasta cierta parte de el abdomen, y un minishort que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y descalza, Po al verla casi le da una hemorragia nasal, el en el fondo también quería ser mas que un solo hermano con ella, pero sentía que si lo intentaba tigresa ya no le quisiera hablar, pero algún dia probaría su suerte, ambos se sentaron en el sillón junto con sus piernas arriba, Po puso un tazon de palomitas en una mesa de centro, se abrazaron y comenzaron a ver la película.

47 Minutos después

Tigresa estaba sentada en el regazo de Po y estaba aterrorizada, nunca había visto tanta matanza irracional en su vida, Po le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarla, ella estaba aferrando sus garras en la espalda de Po, pero no podía evitarlo el miedo era demasido que la domino, de repente miran a una mujer siendo quemada viva y grita, tigresa solo cierra los ojos y entierra su cara en el pecho de Po.

Po: (preocupado por la reacción de su hermana) Tranquila gatita (le besa la frente) tranquila (le vuelve a besar la frente) calmada (le besa su hocico y mira que tigresa se calma un poco) bien…..asi (la toma suevemente de la barbilla y le levanta la mirada) bien (le besa tiernamente la nariz haciendo sonreir a la felina)

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro, tigresa estaba perdida en su mundo el cual quería compartir con su hermano, al igual que Po, ambos se quedaron en un silencio comodo para ambos, pronto ambos perdieron el control de sus cuerpos y comenzaron a acercarse, cerraron los ojos mientras se seguían acercando, pronto los dos se quedaron esperando aquel contacto que toda persona siente en su vida, pero Po dudaba lo cual lo hizo detenerse.

Tigresa: (con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración de Po en su cara y sonriendo coquetamente) Solo besame tontito

Po: (sorprendido por la reacción de su hermana, solo obedece y une sus labios con los de ella en un contacto suave, que poco a poco se volvió mas intenso y apasionado)

Po estaba que se moria de incredibilidad, estaba besando a su hermana, bueno a su media hermana, no podía creerlo, y tigresa se sentía de la misma manera, la película había acabado pero no les importo, seguían besándose y nada les importaba mas que ese momento, pasado un rato dejaron de besarse, apagaron la TV y el DVD para luego subir tomados de las manos a su habitación, una vez ahí como era de costumbre ambos se colocaron ropas mas comodas para dormir, excepto tigresa que ella solo se quito el Short y la Camisa, dejando ver que traia puesto el conjunto de lencería que su hermano le había comprado, Po sonrio al ver a tigresa usar eso, se recostaron en la cama, se volvieron a besar una vez mas y Po antes de dormirse le susurro al oído ``Te Amo´´ tigresa sonrio, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida en los brazos suaves y esponjosos de su amado panda, ¿Qué significaba esto? Era una nueva fase de su vida, por fin dejarían de ser hermanos….y se volverían marido y mujer.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

Y ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE LA SEMANA SI TE GUSTO HAS CLICK EN ESTA PARTE EN BLANCO Y ESCRIBE TU COMENTARIO, Y BUENO CHAU CHAU


	4. Chapter 4: DESESPERADOS, HERIDA Y VENDID

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, y Mafia II no me pertenecen y la idea original es de Master Skirrel, el cual me autorizo para hacer una versión diferente de la suya.

Nota 2: Leonard Kenway Gracias, quiero que sepan que corregi el cap pasado por si lo quieren leer de nuevo

Nota 3: Quiero que sepan que el estacionamiento donde están los autos de Po están protegidos por un techo y paredes para que el agua no los ensucie

Capitulo 4: Desesperados, Herida y Vendida

Mientras estaba amaneciendo en el palacio de jade acababan de recibir malas noticias, al parecer el palacio se atraso en sus pagos y si no daban un decomiso de 12,412 Mil Yuanes clausurarían el palacio, pero no tenían dinero para pagar, lo minimo que tenían 541 Yuanes, lo cual no era mucho, todos los maestros menos la leopardo de las nieves se encontraban en la cocina del palacio, y se encontraban en un dilema.

Mono: (Paseándose de un lado a otro, y preocupado) Esto es malo maestro…es muy….pero muy malo

Shifu: (al lado de su primer hijo, y preocupado) Lo se, lo se…y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer Tai (Tai Lung)

Tai Lung: (preocupado) No lo se padre…debemos pensar en una solución y rápido

Víbora: (Piensa y se le ocurre algo) Ya se podríamos (Recapacita) Nooooo…es una torpe idea

Shifu: (interesado) Que es víbora…(no recibe respuesta) víbora…..si tienes una idea dila….con tal de que nos pueda ayudar

Víbora: (nerviosa) Bueno…..y si le Pedimos ayuda a Po Cornelius Scaletta (Cornelius es el segundo nombre de la familia)

Al escuchar ese nombre se asustan, incluso Shifu y el Maestro Oogway, ya que hace mucho Shifu cometió el error de retarlo sin saber de quien se trataba, y eso lo hizo dudar, pero luego recordó que el había muerto y que su Hijo tenia absoluto control ahora, y Piensa.

Shifu: (Serio) es Posible que nos ayude…..digo no a de saber que rete a su padre y lo insulte

Grulla: (Asustado) No se preocupe maestro…..yo hare su funeral

Shifu: (molesto) GRULLA!

Mantis: (nervioso) grulla tiene razón maestro…..entrar a su casa es fácil…..salir es un suicidio…..no puedes caminar dos minutos porque te disparan sus matones

Oogway: (a un lado de Shifu) Pero es posible que nos ayude…..hay que intentarlo…Shifu, Tai…quiero que dentro de 1 Hora vayan a casa del hijo de Vito….y vean si pueden ayudar

Shifu y Tai: (se reverencian) Si maestro (dicen al unisonó)

Mientras en casa de Po

Ambos Hermanos Novios (Se me ocurrió llamarlos así, porque aparte de hermanos ahora son novios) se encontraban todavía dormidos, y en sus rostros se veian dos grandes e radiantes sonrisas, por alguna razón Tigresa estaba ronronenado, y tal vez era porque Po le estaba rascando con una mano debajo de su cuello haciéndole cosquillas, o tal vez era porque Po tenia una de sus manos en su glúteo Derecho, haciéndola soñar cosas indebidas entre ella y su hermano, pero no le parecía malo, mas bien lo deseaba, que el la desnudara y la tomara por completo, sin piedad y que fuera un salvaje y un animal, de repente siente como Po mete su pulgar en sus Bragas y comienza a quitársela, se éxito y solo espero a que algo bueno pasara, pero nada paso, Po quito la mano de las bragas dejándolas por arriba de sus rodillas, Tan solo se mueve sin dejar de abrazar a Tigresa, la cual estaba decepcionada así que pensó que tendría que esperar a que algo pasara, pero de repente siente de Nuevo la mano de Po en su zona especial y la comienza a masturbar con sus dedos índice y medio, haciéndola morderse el dorso de un dedo reprimiendo varios gemidos de placer ya que no quería despertarlo, luego de 10 minutos de estar en esa manera, Tigresa se había venido encima de la mano de Po llenando de su escencia la mano de Po y las sabanas de la cama, dejándola exhausta por ese repentino orgasmo, Po retiro su mano y siguió durmiendo por 15 Minutos, se despertó y vio a su hermana la cual tenia una cara de placer mientras descansaba, lentamente se acerca aun mas a ella y la abraza.

Po: (sonríe) Buenos días mi linda Gatita de chocolate (Le besa la mejilla) dormiste bien

Tigresa: (Sonrie con los ojos cerras, ronronea y en un tono seductor dice) Mmmmmm si….si lo hice y tu

Po: Tambien…y dime una cosa….(pone su mano de nuevo en la entrepierna de tigresa) te gusto lo que hice hace rato

Tigresa: (sorprendida, se estremece al sentir la mano de Po en su zona intima de nuevo) estabas despierto

Po: (sonríe coquetamente) desde luego…..no creiste que dormido te causaría tanto placer o si

Tigresa: (excitada) No….hermano…..quiero que me tomes…..quiero que me penetres….que me hagas tuya y de nadie mas ahora mismo (lleva su mano a la entrepierna de Po la cual ya estaba erecta)

Po le da la vuelta a tigresa, dejando su espalda recostada en la cama, se levanta de la cama, recarga su peso en sus brazos, se coloca encima de Tigresa y la comienza a besar apasionadamente, mientras lo hacia le quita por completo las bragas y pone una de sus manos en un pecho de tigresa, estrujándolo un poco fuerte, le suelta el sujetador del frente, lo desliza por los hombros de tigresa y se lo quita para luego arrojarlo junto a las bragas, dejando completamente desnuda a la felina, Po lentamente se quita el pantalón de la Pijama dejando ver su erecto miembro, se quita la camisa quedando totalmente desnudo, toma su miembro y lo guía hacia la entrada de la felina la cual se preparaba para ese momento tan especial hasta que suena el timbre de la casa, desconcentrándolo y haciendo que su ``amiguito´´ se haga pequeño, lo ignora e intenta concentrarse de nuevo, pero justo cuando lo había logrado suena su celular, el cual tenia un tono de Los Simpson.

Celular: (Bibra y suena la canción de los Simpson con un beep) Ti, ti, ti, tiri ti, ti tiririri, ti, tiriririri, ti, tiririri

Po: (molesto contesta y con voz ronca dice) Quien es y Que Chingados quieres (tigresa se inclina y lo abraza, como una esposa a su esposo después de hacerlo)

Lobo: (en la entrada se asusta) am soy yo tito señor

Po: (molesto siente como tigresa lo comienza a besar) Porque Chingados me hablas a esta hora eh

Lobo: (asustado se safa el cuello del traje) Lo lamento mucho señor pero aquí hay dos personas que dicen que necesitan hablar con usted

Po: (molesto) Hijo de Tu Puta Madre, ya te he dicho que cuando vengan las personas del banco les des un tiro en la cabeza, los metas en un baul y que lances ese maldito baul al mar

Lobo: (asustado) no son los del banco señor…son un panda rojo y un leopardo de las nieves…..dicen que necesitan su ayuda urgentemente

Po: (suspira molesto) Bien…..llevalos a mi despacho ahí los veo (cuelga y hace parar a tigresa) Ahora no preciosa…..mas tarde….si te portas bien te parece (ella le sonríe, la levanta en sus brazos y la deposita dulcemente en la cama) descansa un rato mas mi niña preciosa….yo tengo que encargarme de unos cuantos asuntos (le besa la frente y ella se recuesta en la cama reconciliando el sueño, Po se viste y se dirige hacia su despacho, entra en el, era muy grande lleno de trofeos de competencias y algunas cabezas de enemigos (O_O), ve a un leopardo de las nieves y un panda rojo sentados, y no se habían percatado de la presencia de Po hasta que de un azote cierra la puerta asustándolos a ambos) Que sea breve caballeros no tengo todo el dia (pasa a su lado y luego se sienta detrás de su asiento en el escritorio)

Shifu: (Nervioso y asustado) Bueno antes que nada señor…buenos días soy el maestro shifu y el es

Po: (lo interrumpe, ya que saca una caja de balas de rifle de un cajón de su escritorio, luego se levanta y toma un rifle de caza) no creo que les importe si la reviso cierto (se vuelve a sentar y carga el arma)

Tai Lung: (asustado al igual que su maestro) Nosotros venimos desde el palacio de jade y el dia de hoy venimos a (Po le apunta en la cara asustándolo) Pe…..pedirle su ayuda

Po: (molesto) y de que modo les puedo ayudar

Shifu: (habla antes que Tai Lung) el banco nos amenazo con cerrar el palacio de jade si no dábamos un pago de 12,412 Mil Yuanes, no tenemos ese dinero y pensamos que como usted apoya a un orfanato tal vez podría ayudarnos a nosotros

Po: (algo en su cabeza hace click en su cabeza) alto…..acaso dijo el maestro shifu (se levanta de su silla abruptamente y se enfurece) el mismo maestro shifu hijo de puta que reto a mi padre y lo insulto…vayase de mi casa y mas le vale no volver

Shifu: (preocupado, hace algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo, se inco enfrente de el y suplico) Por favor…por lo que mas quiera…..apiadese de nosotros…por favor…..por favor….

Po: (avergonzado por la actitud de shifu) Esta bien…..los ayudare

Shifu: (aliviado) Oh gracias buen señor le juro que….

Po: (lo interrumpe) antes que nada debe saber que yo le estoy dando algo, ahora digame que me dara usted a mi

Shifu: (indeciso) digame que quiere

Po: debe saber que cuando yo doy algo, lo menos que espero es una Vida a cambio, aunque la pregunta es, a cual de todos sus alumnos desea dejarme en mi poder, los dejare solos para que lo decidan (cargando su arma en un brazo sale del despacho dejándolos nerviosos)

Ambos se encontraban en un dilema, ya habían conseguido el dinero pero ahora necesitaban pensar a quien de todos dejarían en la casa Scaletta, A Mono no lo iban a dejar, ya que con sus bromas se ganaría una muerte segura, Grulla no lo necesitaban era el mejor maestro aéreo que tenían, Mantis no capaz que se olvidan de el y no lo alimentan como era debido, víbora no encajaría muy bien ella es muy alegre y eran muy serios, Tai tampoco ya que el era necesario en el palacio, así que la ultima opción que les quedaba era.

Tai Lung: (Asustado) Maestro de verdad esta pensando en dejar a Song aquí en esta casa, con el

Shifu: (nervioso) aunque no lo creas a mi tampoco me gusta la idea, pero es la única manera de que el palacio de jade se salve

Tai Lung: (suspira vencido) de acuerdo maestro….ahora como le daremos la noticia

Shifu: algo se nos ocurrirá (en eso entra Po)

Po: espero que hayan tomado una decisión (serio)

Shifu: (lo voltea a ver) claro que si señor

Po: (serio) y digame quien se vendrá a vivir aquí a la mansión scaletta

Shifu: (suspira) La señorita Song señor Po

Po: (algo en su cabeza hace click de nuevo ese nombre lo conocía perfectamente pero decidió no decir nada) de acuerdo cuando vendría

Shifu: (piensa) bueno el banco ira mañana al palacio a recoger el pago…..por lo cual ella vendría dentro d horas

Po: (serio) bien…a sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes…..diganle a los de banco que vengan aquí a recoger el pago, aquí se los dare

Shifu: (nervioso) de acuerdo señor

Po: (serio) ahora caballeros que tengan un buen dia (abre la puerta y ambos maestros salen de ahí y de la casa y estaban pensando en una manera de decirle a song lo que sucedería)

Po bajo a la cocina de su casa y encontró a Tigresa usando una bata transparente de tela color rojo carmesí bebiendo un café mientras leia una revista de chismes de telenovelas, lentamente se acerca a ella la abraza por detrás sorprendiéndola, tigresa voltea la cabeza y Po la besa apasionadamente y ella lo rodea con sus brazos Por detrás del cuello del panda mientras la besaba, se separan y se sonríen.

Tigresa: (regresa su mirada a la revista) quienes eran

Po: (camina hacia el refrigerador y saca una Coca-Cola de botella de litro, la destapa y la bebe, Ya me dieron ganas de una Coca) unas personas que querían dinero para salvar su hogar…lo que me recuerda…..dentro de Poco tendremos una nueva huésped en la casa

Tigresa: (mira la revista) porque lo dices

Po: (sonríe) recuerdas a la pequeña leopardo de las nieves que se sentaba en el columpio del orfanato sola

Tigresa: (viendo la revista) Song…si que hay con ella (toma de su café)

Po: ella vendrá a vivir con nosotros (de repente tigresa escupe el café que tenia en su boca)

Tigresa: (termina de escupir y se limpia la boca) que….porque

Po: es una larga historia pero no creo que deba decírtela, lo único que debes saber es que ella vivirá aquí y formara parte de la familia Scaletta desde ahora en adelante (mira a tigresa enojada por eso) oye se que no te caia bien pero el hecho de que ella viva aquí no cambiara lo que hay entre tu y yo (se acerca y la abraza)

Tigresa: (seria) lo prometes

Po: (la besa y le dice al oído) Lo prometo (ella le sonríe) oye puedes sentarte en la orilla de la silla

Tigresa: (obedece y deja su nalga derecha fuera de la silla) así

Po: (sonríe) si así

Tigresa: (confundida) porque querías que me sentara así aaaaah (recibe una fuerte nalgada de parte de Po) Hay Po….no tan fuerte…al menos no por ahora travieso

Po: (sonriendo se sienta enfrente de ella y observa una revista de autos, lo cual le recuerda) cuando se supone que llegaban los Lamborghinis y los Bugattis

Tigresa: (mirando su revista) se supone que llegan en media hora, aun no puedo creer que tenemos mas de 1520, 4012, 1244 Billones de Yuanes y Dolares y solo hayamos usado 20 Millones en autos

Po: (sonríe) autos que ambos usamos, además los 3 Lamborghinis Veneno del mundo y los 3 Bugattis del mundo valen la pena al igual que el resto de nuestra colección de autos

Tigresa: si tienes razón (mira algo interesante en la revista) no inventes…ya viste esto

Po: (la mira) que cosa amor (tigresa le muestra la revista) No mames

Toda china, estados unidos y mexico, habían declarado a Po y a Tigresa la Pareja del siglo, ahora si cualquier hombre que la viera se alejaría de ella ya que ahora todo el continente asiático y americano sabían que ella ya tenia un dueño, y era el primer hombre mas poderoso del mundo, y eso los hacia sentir felices, Po ahora era el mafioso numero uno del mundo, y hacia que los mafiosos de Italia se sintieran celosos pero igual lo respetaban, nadie se atrevía a tocarlo, ni a meterse con su familia, Po tenia planeado llevar a su familia y a sus trabajadores a un dia en la playa pero eso lo veria luego ahora escucho el timbre de la casa, sale y ve a dos camiones Uno de Lamborghini y otro de Bugatti, firmo unos papeles pero no sin antes leerlos, los firmo y sus nuevos Lamborghinis Veneno y sus nuevos Bugattis veyron se le fueron entragados, los cuales fueron dejados en el estacionamiento, y se le entregaron las llaves a Po, el cual las tomo, agradeció, entro a su mansión y coloco las llaves junto con las demás llaves de los autos, regreso con tigresa tomo su coca-cola, tomo una bolsa de sabritas, fue a la sala y se puso a jugar con su Xbox, y estaba jugando Need For Speed Hot Pursuit como corredor, estaba haciendo una carrera de persecución, y estaba con un Pagani como el que tenia, pero este era naranja, mientras en el palacio de jade, se encontraba una leopardo de las nieves preparando su maleta, Cuando Song se entero que se iria a vivir en casa de Po, lloro de dolor, la habían vendido como si fuera un objeto, estaba Herida pero ella no podía decir ninguna contra, ya que al menos sus verdaderos amigos permanecerían en su hogar, termino sus maletas y se dirgio a la entrada del palacio, y se preparo para salir, pero antes de eso se despidió de su ex compañeros, de su ex hermano, y de su ex padre, y se encamino a la mansión de los Scaletta, mientras iba caminando por la calle decidió detenerse en el restaurante de fideos del señor Ping, pero justo cuando iba a salir un Puma y un lobo la detuvieron en la entrada.

Puma: (levanta una ceja de manera seductora) Hola Hermosa….adonde vas con tanta prisa

Song: (molesta) eso no te importa

Lobo: Wow no te moleste preciosa (sonríe coquetamente) oye que te parece si tu y nosotros

Song: (molesta) Olvidalo ahora si me disculpan (intenta pasar pero ambos la sujetan)

Puma: Vamos hermosura solo por un rato (acerca su rostro al de ella)

Song: (forcejeando) suéltenme

Lobo: O que (acerca su mano a el abdomen de Song)

Pero antes de que siquiera uno de eso dos pendejos hiciera algo que no hubiera sido bueno detrás de ellos se paro una persona muy conocida.

Po: (cargando una SPAS-12 escopeta de combate) Oigan Pendejos (carga un cartucho)

El lobo y el puma voltean y se horrorizan al ver a Po apuntándoles con la escopeta.

Po: (se acerca a ellos mientras apunta) ahora suéltenla (la suelta) Toma tus cosas y ven aquí (Song asiente, toma sus maletas y corre hacia el) ahora escúchenme pendejos…si vuelvo a ver una de sus jetas en mi vida, o siquiera me entero de que siguen en este lugar, (le dispara al puma en la pierna) Los cazare (carga y le dispara al otro en la pierna) les cortare la cabeza y los pondré en mi muro oyeron (ambos asiente) ahora desaparezcan (ambos como pueden salen de ahí, rápidamente Po voltea la mirada hacia song la cual estaba asustada) Estas Bien

Song: (lo mira, asustada y con voz temblorosa) S…..si…..gracias Po

Po: (se acerca a ella) tranquila….(coloca la escopeta en su espalda usando una correa que tenia integrada y toma las maletas de Song) creo que ahora viviras conmigo

Song: (sonríe temerosamente) si eso creo jeje

Po: (sonríe) sígueme Song…yo te llevo (guía a song hacia un Dodge Challenger R/T color negro, abre la cajuela y mete las maletas de Song, abre su puerta la cual era la del conductor pero ve a Song parada fuera de la puerta del acompañante) adelante entra (entra al auto seguido de song quien temerosa entra al auto, Po arranca el auto y pone la reversa ya que estaba en un estacionamiento y enfrente de el había un forsvagen escarabajo, se hizo atrás y luego coloco la frontal (la D) y avanzaron hacia adelante y así es como inicio su viaje de regreso a la mansión, mientras iban de camino Song iba pensando.

Song: (Pensando: _esto es malo, que tal que me quiere tocar, o si me intenta violar, y aparezco nueve meses con un cachorro _apenada de sus pensamientos)

Po: (la ve un momento y sabe lo que pensaba) Tranquila….no pienso violarte…..yo no le haría eso a una amiga

Song: (confundida) Amiga….perdoneme señor pero no lo conozco mucho

Po: (en eso frena el auto de golpe dejando una gran line de neumáticos en el camino) en serio no te acuerdas de Mi

Song: (molesta) con todo respeto, como voy a conocer a un hombre que apenas y e visto una vez en mi vida

Po: de acuerdo dejame refrescarte la memoria (se aclara la garganta) Hola Song (Imita su voz de cuando era un niño) Que haces (mira que la leopardo se sorprende y sigue) pues yo venia aquí con tigresa para columpiarnos en el columpio

Song: (de repente algo hace click en sus memorias) po….(dijo inconscientemente) Po….Po (mira al panda) Po! (se lanza hacia a el y lo abraza con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello) Po….Po…Po (comienza a llorar de felicidad)

Po: (le regresa el abrazo y sonríe) Al fin me recordaste…..pero no llores amiga…..no llores chiquea Baby (eso lo saque de la CQ XD)

Po le limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras que con un pañuelo suave le quita las marcas de las lagrimas derramadas.

Po: (deja de pisar el freno, y mientras conducía estaba abrazando a Song)

Media hora después

Ambos habían llegado a la masion Po dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y le puso seguro, tomo las maletas de song, caminaron hacia la mansión, entraron y Po la llevo a una habitación, la cual se parecía a la de Po y Tigresa cuando habían llegado.

Po: (deja las maletas en el suelo) por el momento esta vacia, pero con el tiempo la iras llenando de cosas geniales

Song: (le sonríe) gracias Po

Po: (le devuelve la sonrisa, mira hacia una ventana con cortinas y se podía ver como el sol se había ocultado) bueno es algo tarde…creo que debería irme a dormir….si tienes hambre baja a la cocina, y come lo que quieras

Song: de acuerdo (en eso recibe un beso en la frente de parte del panda)

Po: buenas noches Song (sale de la habitación sin esperar respuesta)

Song: (sonríe viendo la puerta de su nueva habitación) Buenas noches Po

Por el pasillo

Po estaba caminando hacia la puerta de su habitación, llego a ella, la abrio y se sorprendió, al ver un camino de petalos de rosa en el suelo los cuales dirigían hacia la cama, algunas velas aromáticas encendidas alumbrando la habitación, y por ultimo, una tigresa de bengala, desnuda con crema batida sobre sus pezones y Vagina, sonríe coquetamente y de un tazon de cerezas a su lado toma una y la come.

Tigresa: (sonríe lujuriosamente) Hola tigre….olvidaste nuestro acuerdo

Po: (se quita la camisa) claro que no gatita (se quita el pantalón quedando completamente desnudo) mmmmm veo que preparaste la cena

Tigresa: (sonríe lujuriosamente) la prepare especialmente para ti mi hermoso y dulce panda…ven aquí dale una probada te aseguro que te gustara

Po: (comienza a acercarse, y cuando esta cerca de la cama se acuesta y comienza a lamer la crema batida en los pezones de tigresa, haciendo que se excitara y que sus pezones se endurecieran)

Tigresa: (Gime de Placer) Oh Po…así….mi querido hermanito…así

Po: (deja de lamer un momento) Espero que estes lista

Tigresa: (sonríe lujuriosamente) Lo estoy

Po bajo a la entrepierna de Tigresa y lamio la crema batida en ella, haciendo que la felina dejara salir un gemido de placer, Po limpio por completo los rastros de crema batida, tomo su Pene y lo acerco a la entrada de Tigresa

Po: (sonríe) aquí vamos cariño

Tigresa: (abre sus piernas y mueve su cola sensualmente) Estoy lista

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

PERDON QUE LOS DEJE EN SUSPENSO PERO, ESO ES ALGO QUE ESPERARA PARA EL CAP SIGUIENTE, Y BUENO YA SABEN DEJEN SU COMENTARIO EN ESTE ESPACIO EN BLANCO DE AQUÍ ABAJO, LOS QUIERO CHAU CHUA.


	5. Chapter 5: (no me acuerdo del titulo)

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, y Mafia II no me pertenecen y la idea original es de Máster Skirrel, el cual me autorizo para hacer una versión diferente de la suya.

Capitulo 5: La Pantera de Ojos Azules, y la isla de los cazadores

A la mañana siguiente

Después de que Po y Tigresa se dieran un poco de amor fraternal (Si Saben A Lo Que Me Refiero No XD) Po fue el primero en levantarse y bajo a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, pero antes de eso unas personas del banco llegaron pidiendo el pago del palacio, el cual dio y siguió con su dia, mientras hacia una Una Pasta de Espagueti, sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda, bajo la mirada y vio unos brazos de pelaje Naranja con Rayas Negras, haciéndolo sonreir.

Po: (con su mano libre sujeta los brazos de tigresa) buenos días preciosa

Tigresa: (ronroneando) Buenos días muchachote….aaaaaaaah Po…ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida…aunque me duelen un poco las piernas….y un poco el trasero

Po: (sonriendo) ni te quejes, porque con los gritos que estabas metiendo, te aseguro que lo deseabas (sigue cocinando)

Tigresa: (sonríe lujuriosamente) que te digo…..despues de los 18 años espere a que me tomaras y me hicieras tuya, y la noche de ayer, Domaste a la bestia (si saben a lo que me refiero) (lentamente baja su mano derecha al Pene del panda) como quiero sentirlo de nuevo

Po: (apaga la estufa ya que el desayuno estaba listo) Ahora no Gatita….al menos no ahorita…..(la voltea a ver y la abraza por la cintura) tienes algo que hacer hoy

Tigresa: (piensa y recuerda) de hecho si….hoy le prometi a la tia aiko acompañarla al centro comercial, y también pasare unos 2 Dias en su casa…..porque la pregunta

Po: (sonriendo) nada mas quería saber…oye aprovechando que iras al centro comercial…..porque no llevas a Song…podrán comprarle un poco de ropa…no se un celular…algo que la cataloge como parte de esta familia (mira a tigresa molesta) oye se que te molesta…pero ahora ella forma parte de la Familia Scaletta, lo cual la deja, a mi cuidado, mi protección, y mi responsabilidad, y al igual que toda mi familia, será cuidada, será tratada con respeto, y será reconocida como parte de esta familia

Tigresa: (molesta) esta Bien…..pero que se supone que haga cuando terminemos de hacer las compras

Po: (piensa) No se porque no la llevan con ustedes

Tigresa: (Sorprendida) Que! No….no…no…no eso no….mejor que se quede aquí

Po: (sonríe maléficamente) De Acuerdo…..si quieres dejala aquí….asi estaremos solo los Dos….sin nadie que moleste

Tigresa: (Con los ojos como platos) Esta Bien…..la llevaremos con nosotras (recibe un fuerte apretón de Nalga)

Po: (sonriendo) así esta mejor cachorrita…..ahora siéntate el desayuno esta listo

50 Minutos después

Tigresa y Song se habían ido al centro a encontrarse con la tia de Tigresa, mientras que Po se encontraba dando un paseo en lo que era una Hummer, iba escuchando una canción de Bob Marley y estaba lloviendo y escuchar las canciones de aquel gran sujeto, lo ayudaba a pensar, y lo hacia sentir calmado, la canción que escuchaba era Three Little Bird y mientras manejaba, iba al son de la letra.

Po: (sonriendo) Don´t Worry…about or thing…..so three Little bird, all of be or right (De repente algo de negro se atraviesa por su camino y golpea contra la Camioneta) Woaaaaaaaaaa (Frena bruscamente dejando líneas de neumáticos)

Po preocupado salió del auto y vio hacia atrás, y pudo ver a una pantera Negra de al menos 28 años en el suelo del camino, con el pelaje tercio y suave, pero un poco sucio, pero por alguna razón inexplicable esta en tanga y usaba un brasear, ambos en color blanco, Po Se asusta, rápidamente abre la cajuela, saca una manta y va hacia la pantera.

Po: (se tira a su lado) Señorita…(la mueve un poco) Señorita…..esta viva (le pone una mano en el rostro)

Pantera: (siente el calor de Po y se retuerce un poco) aaaaaah

Po: (sorprendido, rápidamente toma la sabana y la cubre con ella, la levanta del suelo mojado, entre sus brazos y regresa a la camioneta)

Po abrio la puerta del pasajero sentó a la pantera en el y le coloco el cinturón de seguridad y cerro la puerta, regreso a la parte trasera del auto y escucha dos gritos y parecían ser de hombre, serio y molesto, saca de la parte trasera Una M16, y Una Cuerno de Chivo, las carga y apunta hacia un bosque que estaba en el camino, de repente del bosque salen dos leones y parecían Molestos.

León 1: (ve a Po) Donde esta (Po no le responde y se molesta) DONDE ESTA!

León 2: (mira a la pantera en la Camioneta y se molesta) Ahí esta (comienza a caminar a la camioneta pero recibe un disparo en el brazo) AAAAAAAAAh

Po: (molesto, rápidamente voltea a ver al otro león y le da un balazo en la cabeza matándolo, furioso, camina hacia el otro león) Que quieren con ella

León 1: (con la mano en su brazo) lo que hagamos con nuestra esclava no es asunto tuyo pende…(no termina ya que recibe un golpe del arma en la cabeza)

Po: (furioso) pendejo (toma al León y lo mete en la cajuela de la camioneta sube en esta y conduce de regreso a la mansión)

Con Tigresa y Song

Eran mas de las 4 de la tarde y las dos ahora nuevas amigas estaban en una joyería en el centro comercial junto con una vieja leona de al menos 42 Años, Tigresa después de conocer un poco a Song se dio cuenta de que no era tan mala pero lo que le había dicho sobre que amaba a Po, no le gusto mucho, pero luego pensó, si pudieron ser hermanos durante mucho tiempo y se volvieron mas que eso, que problema había que las dos lo compartiesen, así que ahora Song formaba parte de la Familia y un triangulo amoroso se formo, mientras estaban en la joyería compraron unos anillos, cuatro para ser precisos, uno para ellas, y los otros Dos para Po, ya que aunque no estuvieran casados por lo menos parecería que tienen dueño, salieron de la joyería y cargando algunas cuantas bolsas en manos se fueron a un Starbucks, y mientras tomaban un café dos Pumas Pendejos llegaron, y se sentaron mientras veian a Tigresa y a Song.

Puma 1: Hola Preciosa (Sonriendo Coquetamente, su amigo se sienta a su lado)

Tigresa: (levanta la mano con el anillo) Casada

Song: (hace lo mismo) Comprometida

Pumas: (con los ojos reabiertos) Mierda (Se levantan y se van)

Aiko: (sonriendo) Jijijiji me dejan sorprendida….en especial tu Tigresa

Tigresa: (toma un poco de café) porque lo dices tía

Aiko: (Sonriendo) Tu supuestamente eras la hermana de toda la vida de Po…..y ahora ustedes (hace un circulo con su mano y un palo con el otro y hace Ya Saben como)

Tigresa: (sonrojada) Tía….esas no son cosas que se deban hablar

Song: (toma café) No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte….despues de Todo ambos lo deseaban o no Jijijijiji

Tigresa: (le da un jugueton golpe en el hombro) si lo deseábamos…y anoche….el fue un salvaje…la manera en la que me acariciaba….la forma en la que me besaba…en la que me tocaba….y la forma en la que

Song: (sonrojada al igual que la leona) Tigresa ya basta…..harás que nos calentemos

Y así paso la tarde, llena de risas bromas, charlas etc, una vez terminado de hacer compras en el centro comercial, salieron de Ahí, subieron al Un Lamborghini Elemento, y tigresa condujo hasta la casa de su tía, mientras en la mansión de Po, La Pantera estaba despertando de un fuerte desmayo, cuando abrio los ojos lo primero que vio fue, un panda, pero este panda no era gordo, este era delgado, musculoso, y atractivo, pero dejo de pensar en eso, miro la habitación y no la conocía, regreso la mirada hacia el panda y temerosa pregunta.

Pantera: (Nerviosa y asustada) donde estoy

Po: (serio) estas en la mansión de la Familia Scaletta (de hecho en la habitación de el y tigresa)

Pantera: (se levanta, la sabana se cae y deja ver que estaba desnuda, solo usaba su tanga y su brasear, se sonroja y se tapa de nuevo, y luego se Sorprende) La Mansión Scaletta…es usted acaso Po Cornelius Scaletta (Po sonríe y asiente) como llegue aquí

Po: (Avergonzado) Bueno después de que golpeaste mi camioneta caíste desmayada al suelo…por cierto por que corrias

Pantera: (Recuerda la Razon y suelta algunas lagrimas de Dolor) Ellos Me querían Violar

Po: (Serio) Los Leones

Pantera: (Llorando, se lanza a Po y lo abraza) por favor….no deje que me atrapen…..por favor (Po la abraza)

Po: (le soba la espalda) Tranquila…no lo permitiría….pero no debes de preocuparte por eso…..mas importante dime porque te iban a violar

Pantera: (hunde su rostro en el pecho del panda y sigue llorando) decían que tenían el derecho…que por el simple hecho de ser mis dueños podían hacerlo, ya que yo solo era una simple esclava, pero antes de que siquiera me lo dijeran, o me dijeran algo al respecto me quite el collar que tenia y me escape lo mas rápido que pude, y mientras corria algunas ramas de arboles rasgaron mis ropas y me las quitaron (Arboles Pervertidos XD)

Po: (sorprendido) collar (con una mano saca un collar de oro y rubies, y un numero de serie) es este

Pantera: (ve el collar y se asusta) ellos están aquí

Po: (sonriendo) no tranquila…yo me encargue de ellos

Pantera: (Piensa) Eso significa que

Po: (Sonriendo) si así es

Pantera: (Llora mas, pero esta vez eran lagrimas de Felicidad) Gracias Muchas Gracias…..con ellos muertos quiere decir que soy libre

Po: (Recuerda) pero una pregunta…acaso tienes algún lugar a donde ir

Pantera: (recobra la tristeza) no….cuando me secuestraron destruyeron la aldea donde vivía

Po: (Lo piensa y se le ocurre una solución para su problema) Bueno…..creo que tengo una solución para eso….porque no te quedas aquí

Pantera: (Sorprendida) Que (se separa y lo mira a los ojos) habla de quedarme aquí con usted

Po: (levanta los hombros) si tu quieres (de repente la pantera lo vuelve a abrazar y esta vez mas fuerte)

Pantera: (Llorando de Felicidad) Si…si…..si…me quedare aquí…..con usted

Po: (Sonríe y la abraza mientras sobaba su espalda) Otra cosa que te quería preguntar, como te llamas

Pantera: (sonreí) Pyria…..como pirita (Una Piedra) solo que ``Y´´ después de la ``P´´, y quita la ``T´´

Nota de Autor: para esta parte tome de inspiración a Ezcu

Po: (sonríe) de acuerdo Pyria, sabes tienes unos ojos preciosos (observa los ojos de la pantera los cuales eran azules como el mar haciendo que la pantera se sonroje, suavemente pone su brazo en su hombro y la recuesta en la cama) descansa si….todavia estas un poco débil

Pyria: (se recuesta en la cama) Gracias Po….si te puedo llamar así

Po: (sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla tiernamente) claro que si…..descansa un poco…aquí te dejo una bata, y ahí hay algo de ropa por si quieres vestirte, si te da hambre baja a la cocina, sales de este cuarto camina hacia la izquierda baja las escaleras, y dobla a la izquierda, encontraras la sala, entra ahí y luego mira a la izquierda, ahí esta la cocina entra y si te da hambre comes algo si

Pyria: (bosteza y sonríe por las atenciones de aquel atractivo Macho) Claro que si….muchas gracias (cierra los ojos y se duerme)

Po: (sonríe y sale de la habitación)

Po sale de la Mansión y va a la parte trasera, donde había una Gran Piscina y un jacuzzi, algunas mesas y con sombrillas grandes, pero no se dirigía ahí, si no al costado de la casa, abrio dos puertas que llevaban a un sótano, entro y cerro las puertas detrás de el, y escucho algunos golpes, quejidos e insultos, luego de entrar otro poco, vio a 4 de sus trabajadores golpeando a el león capturado, sus trabajadores, aunque mas que sus trabajadores sino sus matones, al verlo, paran y el león se queja de dolor, estaba sangrando, con el ojo morado, rasguños etc.

Po: (sonríe maléficamente) OK…..conque luis….podrias decirme de donde sacaste una esclava

Luis: (Quejandose) Vete al carajo (recibe un golpe con la parte trasera de un M4)

Po: (sonríe maléficamente) te lo preguntare una vez mas cabron….de donde la sacaron

Luis: (quejándose y recuperando aire) No te Impor…(recibe una fuerte abofetada de Po)

Po: (furioso) dime ahora mismo

Luis: (Rendido) De La Isla de los Cazadores

Po: (Furioso) Donde es eso

Luis: (respira) a las afueras de la ciudad de Gongmen, pero en caso de que intentes atacar la isla, no podras, tienen cañones, barcos, que podría hacer un puñado de Mafiosos contra una isla, llena de asesinos, piratas, traficantes, y personas desalmadas

Po: (sonríe maléficamente) solo te dire que el poder de la Mafia lo puede todo (se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta para salir de ahí pero no sin antes decir) Matenlo y arrojen el cadáver a un acantilado

Dicho esto, Po salió del sótano y escucho unos cuantos disparos, Llegada la noche, Po se encontraba en su habitación, Pyria yacía dormida desde hace un rato, Po estaba usando su computadora Una de Apple, La habitación estaba en oscuridad total solo estaba la luz de la pantalla encendida, y estaba Buscando…..``Tanques de Guerra´´, Encontro un anuncio en una pagina de ventas, y encontró los tanques, y no solo eso, equipo militar también, Barcos cargueros (se usaron en la segunda guerra mundial para los tanques y las tropas de los USA de america, Aviones de ataque (como el Hydra de GTA SAN ADREAS) al igual que bombarderos, Y algunos helicópteros para cargamento pesado, especializados en cargar tanques y cosas por el estilo , hizo llamadas y reunió a mas de docientas personas para algo que estaba tramando, según el anuncio de los tanques el cual era mas o menos así

Se Venden 8 Tanques de combate militar, incluyendo Municiones, Combustible, y manual de instrucciones, Precio por separado, 1 Millon de Yuans, Precio Completo: 8 millones de Yuans, y debajo de el anuncio había un numero al cual marcar, saco su IPhone y marco al numero en cuestión, segundos después le contestaron.

Voz del Cel: (con voz animada) Buenas noches, habla el señor Da mato, en que le puedo ayudar

Po: (serio) Buenas noches, Mi Nombre es Po Cornelius Scaletta, llamo sobre sus anuncios de sus tanques, aviones y demás

Voz de Mato: (Sorprendido) si en que le puedo ayudar con eso

Po: (sonríe) bueno llamo para decirle que comprare sus Ocho Tanques, Sus 12 Barcos cargueros, sus 20 Hydras, y sus 18 aviones bombarderos, o y también sus 18 Helicopteros, los cargueros y los apache

Mato: (sorprendido) si sabe que por todo eso serán mas de 18 Millones de Yuanes

Po: Claro que lo pagare…..y lo que es mejor…si tiene soldados que me puedan ayudar con una pequeña labor se lo agradeceré mucho

Mato: (Sorprendido) bueno si…solo digame a donde llevar los soldados y sus armas Mortales

Po: a la mansión scaletta en el valle de la paz (sonríe) que sean mas de 250 soldados Por Favor

Mato: de acuerdo mañana se los llevare

Po: (Sonriedo) de acuerdo aquí le pago todo gracias

Mato: (sonriendo donde quiera que estuviera) también a usted

Po: (cuelga y apaga la maquina y justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación Pyria lo detiene)

Pyria: (levantándose, y usa su visión nocturna para verlo) a dónde vas

Po: (Sonriendo la voltea a ver) a buscar un lugar a donde dormir

Pyria: (sonríe) Porque no duerme aquí conmigo….despues de todo esta es tu casa (camina hacia el)

Po: (se sonroja un poco) am bueno, en la misma cama

Pyria: (sonriendo) desde luego, ven vamos a dormir (toma un poco temerosa la Mano de Po y lo guía a la cama ya que el al ser un oso no tiene visión nocturna)

30 Hora después

Ambos se encontraban dormidos, dándole la espalda al Otro, Pyria estaba avergonzada, el estar en la misma cama con un hombre atractivo la ponía nerviosa, pero por alguna razón el tener a Po cerca la hacia sentir segura, cuando lo miraba su corazón se aceleraba al CIEN x CIEN, Mientras Po dormía, Pyria lo volteaba a ver de vez en cuando, pero una vez cuando volteo a verlo y se regreso a su posición orignal, sintió como Po la abrazo con su brazo derecho y comenzó a murmurar cosas mientras dormía.

Po: (le acaricia el vientre a la pantera) Mmmmm Mi linda gatita (estaba soñando cuando el y tigresa hicieron el amor)

Pyria: (sonrojada) Po que estas haciendo (de pronto siente que Po la toma del mentón)

Po: Sssssh tranquila cariño…no te hare daño (dormido se acerca al rostro de Pyria y la besa)

Pyria: (al sentir los labios de Po contra los suyos, se sonroja, nunca pensó que avanzarían tan rápido a algo como eso, pero solamente se dejo llevar y con sus brazos rodeo la nuca del panda atrayéndolo mas a ella mientras lo besaba)

Po: (mientras la besaba se despierta y abre los ojos como platos, lentamente se separa y Mira a Pyria la cual lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de un brillo especial, y de manera sensual) Pyria, yo, yo…yo lo siento, no, no pensé que mientras dormía fuera capaz de algo como eso

Pyria: (sonriendo) Ssssssssh (lo calla poniéndole el dedo en los labios) no tienes que decir nada…..solo tienes que disfrutar (lo besa, y esta vez Po fue quien se dejo llevar por el momento)

Ambos cayeron en un mar de Placer y deseo, llegando a un extremo que cuando se llega a el pasa lo inevitable, Cuando dos personas se aman mutuamente

A la mañana siguiente

Po estaba en mar abierto junto con Pyria, ya que junto a su nueva armada que le vendió el señor Da Mato el cual era un Lobo, fueron valientemente hacia la isla de los cazadores, armados, y listos para la batalla.

En la isla de los cazadores

Se encontraban varios piratas, asesinos, etc, comprando y vendiendo esclavos, el sitio era despiadado, esclavos arreando agua, arrastrando cadenas de sus tobillos, y recibiendo latigazos de ves en cuando, en la bahía de la isla, habían varios barcos piratas del siglo pasado, algunos armados, y algunos solo para esclavos y esclavistas, de repente en la bahía, un elefante Guardia Vio a mas de 8 Tanques en barcos cargueros, 36 Helicopteros, la mitad cargueros y la otra apaches, y 20 aviones de combate y 18 bombarderos, observo que los tanques estaban apuntando, y suena la alarma, pero no paso ni cinco segundos antes de que los Tanques en los barcos dispararan y destruyeran los barcos que habían en la bahía, los Hydras pasaron rápidamente encima de la ciudad disparando algunos misiles y destruyendo lo que era una prisión de esclavos, dejándolos libres una vez afuera los esclavos comenzaron a correr a la libertad, y todos los esclavos de la ciudad vieron lo que era prácticamente un ejercito y parecía que iban a liberarlos, una vez que los barcos cargueros llegaron a la bahía, bajaron sus puertas delanteras dejando salir a las Tropas y los Tanques de ellos, las tropas se preocuparon por los esclavos y decidieron disparar a todo lo que fuera que no estuviera encadenado o con algún collar en su cuello o tobillo, Los tanques seguían disparando hacia algunos cañones para inmovilizarlos, pero los destruyeron de todos modos, Pyria le había indicado a Po donde se encontraban los esclavos, piratas y asesinos, los cuales no duraron ni cinco segundos contra los tanques, los tanques se abrieron paso por la isla destruyendo y derribando cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino, una vez que todo termino los apaches se encargaron de destruir lo que quedaba de las prisiones y cosas así, y cuando finalmente lograron meter a todos los esclavos en barcos Po dio una señal y los aviones bombarderos llegaron de la nada, pasando por encima de la ciudad y destruyendo todo, absolutamente todo, eran las tres de la tarde y la Batalla había terminado, era hora de regresar, pero antes de que eso pasara, Po ordeno que se colgaran algunos cuerpos calcinados de los piratas y asesinos, y colgó un cartel que decía ``ESTAN ADVERTIDOS PIRATAS, ASESINOS, ESCLAVISTAS Y TRAFICANTES´´, luego de eso regresaron a Gongme.

A las Cuatro de la tarde

Po y Pyria estaban de vuelta en casa, y no había nada que hacer, los Helicopteros, los aviones, y los tanques fueron dejados en casa de Po mientras que los barcos fueron dejados en la bahía de Gongmen, Po le estaba enseñando a Pyria como jugar el Gears Of Wars 3, pero cada vez que perdia contra Po apenas y se controlaba para No tirar el control al suelo, hasta que la ultima perdió y dejo el control encima de la mesa, Po la vio jugueton y sonrio.

Po: (sonriendo) Pyria ya te explique como se debe hacer

Pyria: (cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho y se enoja) no importa, no tiene sentido, como puedes matar a alguien con una moto cierra

Po: (se acerca a ella y la abraza por su hombro) Oye que te parece si, la próxima ronda, si me ganas, yo hare lo que tu quieras, incluso (se acerca a su oreja derecha) Cosas de sexo medio raras

Pyria: (Mueve su cola de felicidad, y toma su control) espero que estes listo amor

Po: (sonríe toma su control y siguen jugando)

20 Minutos Despues

Otra ronda había acabado, y esta Pyria había salido victoriosa, y justo cuando había ganado, Se levanto e hizo un baile de la victoria, y Po solo sonrio ante su reacción.

Pyria: (mira a Po con una Sonrisa Sensual) Bien amor…..cual había sido nuestro trato

Po: (sonriendo) Mejor cierra esa boquita y ven aquí (dicho esto Pyria se quito un Qipao que Po le había comprado, y también se quito el brasear que también le había comprado, dejando ver así unos pechos grandes y rechonchos, y sus pezones eran Rosados igual que una rosa (Rosada la Rosa eh) se sentó con la piernas abiertas en el regazo de Po y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente)

Pyria: (Excitada siente como Po le aprieta un pezón) Po…quiero sentirte….de la misma manera que te sentí ayer…..pero esta vez se un salvaje….y ahora me gustaría que me rompieras el único agujerito virgen que me dejaste (de seguro ya saben cual es)

Po: (Sonríe) tus deseos son ordenes (De repente arranca el pantalón de la Pantera junto con sus bragas dejando ver su Vagina Rosada, inchada y muy apetitosa, ``Por así decirlo´´) ya no lo puedo aguantar (Tumba a La Felina en el sillón) En serio lo quieres ahí

Pyria: (Sonríe mientras Frota esa parte) Claro que Si

Po: (sonríe lujuriosamente) Entonces (le de la vuelta y la coloca en ``cuatro´´) espero que puedas aguantar un poco sin caminar Bien (toma la cola de la pantera y la coloca de lado, mientras esta se enrosca en su torso)

Pyria: (Voltea a verlo y le sonríe) Tranquilo (toma una almohada, de hecho dos, una para sujetarla y la otra para morderla) esto me ayudara con el dolor

Po: (Sonríe, Toma su Pene y lo frota en el trasero de Pyria) espero que estes lista (Coloca su Pene en posición, sujeta las caderas de la pantera y muy despacio mueve sus caderas hacia adelante, adentrándose Poco a Poco en el interior de la pantera)

Pyria: (Siente el Miembro de Po entrar Poco a Poco dentro de ella en esa parte, y toma las almohadas, una la muerde y a la otra le entierra las garras de ambos brazos) Mmmmmm

Po: (mira como la parte de Pyria comienza a desgarrarse al igual que su vagina, ya que según lo que le había dicho ella, había sido virgen hasta la noche de ayer que se entrego a Po)

Luego de 2 minutos empujando, Po logro meter su Pene hasta el Fondo (o_o) haciendo que Pyria metiera un gran grito de placer y dolor, estaba totalmente desgarrada.

Po: (con los ojos cerrados y haciendo muecas) Pyria, lo siento demasiado apretado

Pyria: (jadeando) no importa, lo que pueda durar lo disfrutare

Po poco a poco lo retira, para luego de un leve empujon meterlo de nuevo hasta el Fondo, comenzó por ser movimientos leves y luego se volvieron mas rapidos, Pyria Gemia de placer y dolor, dolor que Poco a poco se convertía en placer, luego de tres minutos, era demasiado apretado el agujero de la pantera así que Po termino dentro de ella, haciéndola pegar un gran grito de placer, Po lentemente saco su Pene del trasero de la felina, y cuando lo saco por completo un poco de liquido seminal salió de esa parte, Haciendolo sonreir y acariciar una nalga, Pyria se quedo acostada en el sillón mientras recobraba las fuerzas, y mientras lo hacia sonreía al sentir las caricias de Po, y con su Pie frota algunas partes del Cuerpo de Po, luego de eso ya era de Noche, cenaron, se fueron a la cama y se acostaron a dormir, Pyria encontró algo que en toda su vida no creería haber podido encontrar en su aldea, El Macho Perfecto, era considerado, protector, provocador, poderoso, muy bien cuidado, etc, y ahora estaba decidida a pasar el resto de su vida junto a el.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5


	6. Chapter 6: La Llegada De 10 Concubinas

Capitulo 6: La Llegada de 10 Concubinas Más (Y Virgencitas, Ósea son Vírgenes)

Eran las seis de la mañana, ya estaba amaneciendo no por completo, pero algo, Un Barco de lo que parecía de esclavistas, estaba parando en una costa, de ella bajan Cuatro leones, Dos Gorilas, y Diez esclavas, Tres Zorras Una de pelaje Blanco como la nieve aunque un Poco sucio, Una Leona, Dos Leopardos de las nueves, Una Parecía de 18 Años, Una Tigre de bengala De Pelaje Blanco y rayas negras, Una Chita de Motas negras y pelaje amarillo, Una Puma, y Una Loba de pelaje Blanco, y parecía que todas eran amigas, porque se estaban cuidando las espaldas, y todas tenían grilletas en los tobillos y todas estaban semidesnudas usando nada mas que un Brasear y una Tanga todas de color Blanco, pero se pusieron en circulo, mientras una de las dos leopardos, estaba abrazando a su hermana menor, Uno de los leones se acerca al mayor de ellos.

León 1: Que haremos con ellas ahora eh (molesto) La Isla De Los Cazadores fue destruida, y aquí si ven una venta de esclavos nos matan

León 2: El tiene razón hermano que haremos con ellas diez (molesto)

León Lides: (Serio) Las Liberaremos

Esclavistas: Que estas loco (dijeron molestos)

León Líder: (Los Mira a todos incluso a los gorilas) No Se Preocupen, no las dejaremos ir así como así, Quítenles los Grilletes, les daremos una ventaja de 15 Minutos, pero si logramos encontrarlas pues (las mira lujuriosamente) ya sabemos que haremos

Gorila 1: (se acerca a la leopardo menor) Porque no hacerlo ahora

Leopardo 2: (asustada se aferra a su hermana, la cual le gruñe al gorila)

León 4: (le quita los grilletes a todas) listo, ahora CORRAN PERRAS! (todas asustadas corren dentro de el bosque del bambú, y el león regresa con el lider) quince minutos es demasiado

León Líder: (Sonríe Maléficamente) solo serán cinco minutos, piensen en cosas agradables chicos, lo necesitaremos, Jajajajajajajajajajaja (comienza a reir como loco al igual que el resto)

Con las Chicas

Habían estado corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero se cansaron rápidamente y se recargaron sobre una Pared, la menor del Grupo, ya no podía mas, estaba débil.

Leopardo 1: Vamos, Vamos Mei, vamos cariño, debemos seguir (intentando alentar a su hermana menor)

Mei: (Jadeando) No puedo Su, ya no puedo mas, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir

Su: (Llorando) no digas eso Mei, tu puedes chiquita, vamos, hazlo por mama, recuerda lo que dijo

Zorra Blanca: ella tiene razón Mei, hazlo por tu mama, piensa en sus palabras

Mei: (Mira a la zorra Blanca) Como Dian, eso fue hace tres meses, ni siquiera recuerdo su cara

Su: (Llorando) Chicas, por favor ayúdenme con ella (de repente se escucha unas voces a lo lejos, pero por ser Felinas, y Por ser parte de la loba) están cerca

Dian: Genial (asustada) y ahora Que

Zorra 1: No Lo se (preocupada)

Zorra 2: yo tampoco se (se sienta)

Tigresa de pelaje Blanco: (Mira la pared al igual que el resto)

Leona: (piensa)

Loba: (Piensa)

Puma: (Piensa)

Zorra 1: (Piensa)

Zorra 2: (Piensa)

Chita: (Piensa y se le ocurre algo) ya se, podemos saltar la Barda

Zorra 1: Que estas loca Lin, y si alguien nos ve

Lin: (seria) tiene una mejor idea Lía

Zorra 2: Lin tiene razón Lía

Lía: (mira al resto) de acuerdo Kim-ya, vamos alguien tiene que hacer puente

Leona: (se inca a un lado de la barda) Yo la hago, pero cuando estén todas arriba, salten al otro lado, y la ultima que me ayude a subir

Loba: (sonríe) de acuerdo Kumiko, ire primero para ver que nadie este a la vista (se acerca a la leona que hacia base, se impulsa y sube a la barda) No hay nadie vamos (salta al otro lado)

Su: (mira a Lu irse al otro lado de la barda y ayuda a levantar a Mei) vamos mi niña (la ayuda a impulsarse y esta se lanza al otro lado)

Dian: ahora Yo (se impulsa y salta al otro lado)

Su: bien ahora yo (se impulsa y salta al otro lado)

Kumiko: (mira a la puma) bien ahora tu Hannah

Hannah: (se impulsa y salta al otro lado de la barda)

Lin: ahora voy yo (se impulsa y se va al otro lado)

Kim-Ya: (se impulsa y salta al otro lado)

Kumiko: (mira a la tigresa) Vamos Milk (Como Dragón Ball Z XD)

Milk: (se impulsa y salta al otro lado)

Lía: (se impulsa y se sienta en la barda) ahora tu Kumi (de repente de un extremo de la barda se ven a los leones y a los gorilas)

León 1: Ahí están no dejen que escapen

Kumiko: (asustada, salta y lía la sube, saltando las dos al otro lado, y encuentran al resto ahí) que hacen aquí

Dian: esperándolas, vámonos (comienza a correr hacia lo que era una mansión, seguida de las demas)

Pero los leones y los gorilas saltaron la barda mas rápido y las persiguen, Mei se tropieza y cae al suelo, intenta levantarse pero ve a un Gorila mirándola con cara depravada, y solo cierra los ojos, las demás miran y regresan pero antes de que alguien hiciera algo, lo que parecía Una Ghunka (la camioneta de Rápido y Furioso 5incontrol, la blindada), atropella al gorila y lo manda a volar, el auto se hecha de reversa y se coloca detrás de la Leopardo, de repente de esta se abre la puerta, y sale un Panda vistiendo con un traje del SWAT, pero para las chicas el era diferente, era delgado, esbelto, atractivo, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia mas preocupadas estaban Por Mei, la cual había quedado del otro lado, El Panda saca lo que era una Machine Gun, se va al otro lado de la camioneta, ve a la leopardo y se acerca a ella.

Po: (con voz suave) Te encuentras bien (ella le asiente, y el voltea hacia los dos gorilas y los cuatro leones) y ustedes, que chingados hacen en mi propiedad

León Líder: (molesto) recuperando lo que es nuestro

Po: (inexpresivo) y que es suyo

León 4: (molesto) ella ( Señala a la leopardo la cual es protegida ya que Po se Coloca enfrente de ella cargando la pesada Arma, y el león mira al resto detrás de la camioneta) y al resto de Putas que están ahí atras

(Nota de autor: para los que no sepan que es una Machine Gun, es la ametralladora de multiples bocas que vimos en Resident Evil Apocalipsis)

Po: (Les apunta) me temo que no lo harán, según tengo entendido, los esclavos demuestran que tiene dueño, si se les ve que tiene un collar

Dian: (ve una caja dentro del auto, la toma y ve varios collares dorados con diamantes, y se pone Uno) todas tomen un collar y pónganselo (Todas se ponen un collar)

León líder: (molesto) y eso que

Dian: (molesta) yo les dire que (sale de la parte de atrás de la camioneta junto con el resto) que ya tenemos dueño, y es el (señala al panda y todas muestran un collar dorado con diamantes, y Su le pone uno a Mei)

Su: luego te lo quito (la levanta y la sostiene)

Po: (sonríe) ya la escucharon, ahora largo de mi propiedad (les apunta)

León Líder: (molesto)

Gorila: (molesto)

Po: (Calienta el arma y dispara a uno de los gorilas, matándolo) ¡Que se larguen Pendejos! Creen que me importa matarlos, no tiene idea de con quien se están metiendo (Todas se protegen detrás de el) lárguense y no vuelvan, lárguense y si los veo cerca de una de mis chicas (se refiere a todas) lo lamentaran que aunque no lo crean, tiene a alguien que ahora las cuidara y las protega, y ese alguien es Po Cornelius Scaletta (Al escuchar ese nombre las chicas se protegen detrás de el y los leones y el gorila que quedaba se asustan) y antes de que se vayan, llévense esa mole con ustedes, ¡AHORA CABRONES!

Los leones obedecen y se llevan el cadáver, lo lanzan al otro lado de la pared, saltan y desaparecen, de repente Mei se cae al suelo, dando la preocupación de Todas.

Po: (Se inca) que tiene

Su: (preocupada) es el hambre, hace mas de 3 meses que no nos dan de comer

Po: (Serio, deja la ametralladora en el auto, y levanta a la leopardo en sus brazos, y esta al sentirlo, se acurruca en el) vengan, las alimentare (comienza a caminar a la mansión)

Dian: (mira la camioneta) no la moveras

Po: (la voltea a ver) luego la regreso a su lugar, ahora me preocupa mas el hecho de que ninguna de ustedes ha comido, pero hoy yo me encargo de eso, hay esta fría (siente que el pelaje y el cuerpo de la Felina estaba muy frio)

Su: (preocupada) es que, estuvimos corriendo en el frio, además de que el barco donde nos mantenían no nos tapaban cuando dormíamos

Po: (entra a la mansión) entren (las mujeres pasan primero y por ultimo Po, el cual con el Pie cierra la puerta trasera, la cual conectaba con la cocina y la Piscina) pónganse comodas (Camina hacia la sala y acuesta a Mei, toma una cobija que había en el sofá y la cubre) les preparare algo de desayunar (se va a la cocina, prende la estufa y comienza a cocinar, una sopa de fideo)

Las chicas estaban mirando la sala, era impresionante, Una Television, Juegos, películas, y algunas fotos, de Po y Tigresa, en una estaban juntos en la playa, en otra estaban frente a la casa abrazandose, en otra esquiando, y otra era una foto familiar, eran Po, Tigresa, Vito, Aiko, y su tio Joel, antes de que Vito muriera, todas estaban sorprendidas, sabían del sujeto pero no se habían imaginado que su estilo de vida, estaba lleno de lujos, todas estaban tentadas a ver un poco de Telenovelas, pero pensaron que Po se enojaría, Po el cual cocinaba las volteo a ver a todas, sentadas en el sillón y observando la Pantalla, Po sonríe, deja de cocina un momento, va a la sala, toma el control enfrente de todas y se lo da a Dian.

Po: (sonriendo) Vamos, pueden ver la Tele

Dian: (sonríe y enciende la Pantalla, la cual primero muestra el logo y después enciende dejando ver una telenovela en proceso) No lo creo, ya empezó días de nuestras vidas

Todas incluso Mei, se ponen atentas ante la escena, Habian una Tigre y Un Tigre en una sala, la tigre usaba un vestido rojo, y el Tigre usaba un traje como el que Po solia usar.

Kumiko: (sorprendida) No lo creo, este programa lo pasan por cable, debes ir a aun restaurante para verlo

Po: cuando uno es jefe de la mafia china, se puede dar muchos lujos (sonríe y regresa a la cocina pero escucha algo en la novela)

Tigresa de la Novela: (Mirando al tigre) Rodrigo, estoy embarazada, tendre un hijo Tuyo

Rodrigo: (Sorprendido, suena una música dramática)

Todas: AAAAAAAAh (Se tapan la boca del asombro)

Po: (regresa) acaso Renata dijo que tendrá un Hijo de Rodrigo (todas le asiente) pero como es posible, si ella estaba en una relación con Javier (Piensa: _por suerte Pyria salió a la tienda_)

Rodrigo: (mira a Renata expectante) desde hace cuando estas embarazada

Renata: (seria) hace cuatro meses, que acaso no me ves la pancita

Rodrigo: (Molesto) ahora regreso (sale de la habitación)

Po: (regresa a la cocina y termina de cocinar, Sirve 10 platos, los pone en charolas grandes, y los lleva a la sala) el desayuno esta servido (deja las charolas en la mesa, todas toman un plato y comen mientras ven la novela)

Renata: (camina y de repente aparece otro tigre pero este era de pelaje blanco) Alfredo, que haces aquí

Alfredo: yo debería preguntarte lo mismo, que paso, crei que estaríamos juntos (se acerca a Renata)

Renata: (voltea la mirada) y que, yo me quede con Rodrigo, porque es el padre de mi hijo, además el me puede ofrecerme muchas cosas

Alfredo: (molesto) si, el puede ofrecerte una vida llena de lujos (la toma del mentón y hace que lo mire) pero puede darte esto (la besa apasionadamente y ella lo abraza)

Rodrigo: (entra a la habitación un poco mas calmado) Amor lo siento yo (mira a Renata besándose con su Hermano) Que demonios esta pasando aquí

Ambos se separan y lo miran, y de repente sale el típico, Continuara, y algunos avances del Episodio próximo, dejando a las felinas y a la canina insatisfechas.

Su: (mira que su hermana Menor se veía mejor) te sientes mejor

Mei: si (mira a Po) muchas gracias señor Po

Po: (le sonríe) De nada, después de todo, ahora forman parte de la Familia Scaletta (todas lo miran) que

Lía: (sorprendida) nos estas ofreciendo vivir aquí, contigo

Po: si (dice como si nada) y díganme que dicen

Kim-Ya: (sonriendo) yo me quedo con el (Se levanta del sillón, se acerca a Po y le abraza el brazo)

Kumiko: Yo también (hace lo mismo que Kim-Ya)

Lin: yo me quedo (hace lo mismo, y abraza a Po por enfrente)

Lu: (sonriendo) también yo (se para enfrente de Po)

Hannah: y yo (se para junto a Lu)

Dian: (sonríe) yo también me quedare

Mei: (sonriendo, se cubre con la manta) yo me quedo con el

Su: (sonríe) yo también

Milk: (Sonriendo) Yo también me quedare con ustedes

Lía: (sonriendo) de acuerdo, nos quedaremos con el, pero antes debe pasar una pequeña prueba, quitate la camisa

Todas: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh (juguetonas y esperando)

Po: (sabia perfectamente que querían) si es lo que quieren (se quita la camisa, dejando ver unos seis bien definidos abdominales y unos brazos muy fuertes) díganme, que opinan (mueve sus pectorales)

Kumiko: (con su garra traza círculos en los abdominales de Po) Oye, tienes novia

Voces: Claro que la Tiene Zorra (todos ahí voltean la mirada, hacia Una Leopardo de las nieves, una Tigresa de Bengala, y a una Pantera Molestas)

Eran Tigresa, Song y Pyria, Pyria por casualidad se había encontrado con ambas en la entrada, les explico lo que había pasado, pero Pyria no explico a diez zorras mas, Tigresa, Song y Pyria se acercan por detrás de el, toman sus brazos y los abrazan, dejando al resto sorprendidas y haciéndolas retroceder un poco.

Tigresa: (Mira a Po) Hola Amor, Me extrañaste (lo besa frente a todas)

Song: (lo mira) oh a mi (le besa enfrente de todas)

Pyria: (sonriendo) no te olvides de Mi (lo besa)

Tigresa: (dirige su mirada al resto, al igual que Pyria y Song) quienes son ustedes

Todas: (se miran entre si y sonríen) somos sus cachorras (muestran los collares)

Pyria: las compraste (sorprendida)

Po: no las compre, ellas saltaron la barda y…..(tigresa lo interrumpe)

Tigresa: (molesta) se saltaron la barda, recuérdame ponerle alambres de Púas, bueno, a chingar a su madre

Lía: no podemos, además no queremos, somos suyas, el nos manda, el nos dice que hacer, por lo tanto

Todas: el es nuestro dueño, amo, y señor (sonríen)

Song: Po, es eso cierto

Po: (inexpresivo) Voy a escuchar a Marley (se suelta, camina al sillón se sienta junto a Mei la cual se habia sentado, enciende el estéreo y pone Three Little Bird, y sube el volumen)

Pyria: el nos pertenece (molesta)

Hannah: y nosotras e el, no viste los collares (molesta)

Tigresa: y eso que (molesta)

Po: (las mira) quieren calmarse, miren se que no debería decir esto, pero porque no intentan compartirme, como si fuera un Chocolate enorme, solo que este tiene pelo, es blanco y negro, y es muy grande, bueno me entendieron (Mei se sienta en su regazo, acurruca su cabeza debajo del mentón de Po, y con su cola, los enrosca a ambos) Hora tu, quieres que te rasque (ella asiente mientras tenia los ojos cerrados, y Po le comienza a rascar la espalda y Mei ronronea, mientras todas se veian entre si)

Lin: (seria) eso tiene lógica

Tigresa: (molesta) genial, ahora tendre que compartir con ellas, pero no importa, mientras sea el y nadie mas todo bien (se va al sillón se sienta a Po y recarga su cabeza en su hombro)

Todas, se quedaron viendo un momento, y se decidieron por compartirlo, todas fueron al sillón y buscaron su lugar junto a Po, luego de un rato todas se quedaron dormidas y ya sin los collares, los cuales estaban en la mesa, Menos Po el cual estaba rascándole la espalda a Mei, y ella ronroneaba mientras se recargaba en el pecho de Po, ya que desde hace un rato que se habia quitado la camisa y solo usaba un pantalon, de pronto Mei se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos, se acerco a el y le dio un beso, su primer beso, se separo, tomo la mano de Po, y la coloco sobre su pecho el cual era copa C, era plana, pero su pelaje era suave, sedoso, calientito, y era agradable esa sensación, Mei, un poco sonrojada se acerca a su oído, y con voz sensual dice ``Quiero que seas mi primera vez´´.

Po: (sorprendido) en serio (ella asiente) bueno, de acuerdo, pero tendrá que ser al rato, ahora estoy un poco cansado, y ellas (mira al resto dormidas) me pegaron el sueño, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que al rato, las complaceré a ellas, y a ti, como ningún otro hombre lo a hecho

Mei: (sonriendo) lo cual seria adecuado, ya que todas somos vírgenes

Po: (sorprendido) todavía son vírgenes, y que edades tienen

Mei: (sonriendo) yo tengo 18, mi hermana Su tiene 24 años (señala a la otra leopardo dormida al lado de Po), Dian tiene 25 años (señala a la zorra de pelaje blanco, la cual dormía al lado de Su), Milk tiene 23 (señala a la Tigresa de bengala, albina con rayas negras, la cual dormía al lado de Tigresa) lía y Kim-ya son hermanas, ellas tienen 24 por igual (señala a las dos zorras, las cuales estaban abajo del sillón pero dormidas enfrente de donde se sentaba Po) Kumiko tiene 19 años es muy joven, pero tiene unos pechos que parecen de 28 años (señala a la leona junto a Dian) Lin tiene 22 años (señala a la Chita junto a Kim) Hannah tiene 26 años (señala a la Puma) y Lu tiene menos de 23 años (señala a la loba de pelaje blanco) yo soy la mas pequeña de todas, y la menor del grupo

Po: (sonríe) ven acompáñame (con mucho cuidado se levanta del sillón junto con Mei, y salen de la sala)

Mei: (sonriendo) Jiji a donde me llevas

Po: (sosteniendo la mano de Mei, se detiene frente a la puerta de su habitación y de Tigresa) Ya veras (abre la puerta y Mei entra, el entra y cierra la puerta detrás de el)

Mei: (Sonriendo) que hacemos aquí

Po: (Sonríe) Pense que te gustaría un (se acerca a la oreja) relajante masaje

Mei: (Se muerde el labio inferior, y sonríe lujuriosamente) Solo si tu me lo das

Po: claro que si (ella suelta una risita) Ponte cómoda (camina hacia un mueble y saca una loción, de repente voltea la mirada y encuentra a Mei recostada y completamente desnuda sobre la cama y voltea su cabeza para ver a Po)

Mei: (con mirada sensual) estoy esperando

Po: (sonriendo, se acerca a la cama y a la leopardo) dime donde quieres que empiece, La Espalda, el pecho, los hombros, solo dime, y yo empezare

Mei: (pone su mano en la mejilla de Po y sonríe) que te parece, las Piernas y los pies primero (levanta su pierna derecha) y no te preocupes si quieres propasarte eh, tienes el derecho (se levanta, se acerca a el, y le da un beso)

Po: (Sonríe y toma la pierna de Mei) de acuerdo (Abre la tapa de la loción, se unta un poco y cierra la tapita) Lista (Ella asiente, Po lentamente pone su mano en la pierna de Mei, y comienza a Frotarla con suavidad, por arriba y debajo, por toda su pierna, y luego el pie, causándole algunas cosquillas a la leopardo) Te gusta cierto

Mei: (con los ojos cerrados y riendo) Si, me gusta, es relajante (siente que Po le hace cosquillas) Po, jajajajajaja ya basta me haces cosquillas jajajajajajaja

Po: (Sonríe, mientras con un dedo le hace cosquillas en el Pie) te ves hermosa de esta manera (deja de hacerle cosquillas dejándola tranquilizarse y sigue con la otra pierna)

Y así siguió Por un buen rato, Po termino con las piernas y siguió con los brazos, los hombros, la espalda y el pecho, y mientras lo hacia, ambos platicaban, reian, se divertían, y Po le hacia cosquillas de vez en cuando, ganándose las lindas risas de Mei, cuando termino, dejo la botella de loción a un lado.

Po: listo, como te sientes (acostado a su lado, y con Mei acostada sobre su brazo)

Mei: (sonriendo) Muy bien, siento como si toda la tensión se hubiera ido (Lo mira a los ojos y luego su entrepierna de el y ella, para luego regresar la mirada a los ojos de Po) sabes, me diste un gusto, te gustaría que yo te de uno a ti

Po: (confundido) de…que manera

Mei: (Se sonroja y sonríe) Jijijiji, de esta (se levanta, y con sus manos, desabrocha el cinturón de Po y el botón del pantalón, metió su mano y saco el Pene de Po para sorprenderse)

Po: (Sorprendido) Mei

Mei: (sonrojada al Extremo al tener el Pene de Po enfrene de ella, grande, mostrando las venas por su erección) vaya, es muy grande (recarga su cabeza en la parte baja de Po y comienza a masturbarlo con movimientos horizontales y Leves)

Po: (Sonrojado porque lo que técnicamente era una niña le estaba Jalando el ``Fideo´´ XD, pero no la detuvo, al contrario poso su mano en la cabeza de la Leopardo y la acaricia) ay, ay, ay

Mei: (Sonríe coquetamente, se separa baja hasta la entrepierna del panda y se queda ahí un momento mientras lo masturbaba) Espero que te guste esto (Lentamente deja de Masturbarlo, y lame el Pene del oso, desde el ``El Nido Donde Estan Los Huevos´´, hasta la cereza, lo lame, lo besa en la punta, y luego se lo mete a la Boca, y siente que Po le acaricia, la cabeza, la espalda, y por ultimo deja su mano en su Nalga izquierda y la acaricia)

Po: (acaricia la nalga izquierda) mira nada mas, eres muy hermosa sabias (ella para un momento, y mientras tenia el Pene de Po en su boca niega, y sigue bajando y subiendo su cabeza, mientras Lame y chupa el Pene del panda) pues es cierto, eres muy hermosa, estas manchitas negras con café en el centro, una espalda muy flexible y tersa, unas caderas muy bien definidas, tus pechos, aunque otros los vean pequeños, para mi son perfectos, sean como sean, tu torso plano, firme, y muy hermoso, tus Nalgas (con su mano derecha las acaricia ambas nalgas) firmes, y grandes, tu cola, esponjada, suave (la cola de Mei le rosa la cara) y adorable, tu al igual que todas, eres perfecta y hermosa (Mientras acariciaba la nalga de Mei, deja de acariciarla, baja su mano a la entrepierna de Mei y la masturba con sus dedos Medio y índice)

Mei: (Abre los ojos como plato al sentirlo masturbándola, pero sus ojos adoptan un brillo singular, cierra sus ojos a la mitad y sigue, mientras que una mano toma los Huevos de Po)

Nota de Autor: (Apenado) no se si decirles huevos o no, no se ustedes díganme, si quieren que les llame como son realmente o no

Po: (Siente que esta a punto de eyacular) Mei, voy a acabar, y pronto, deberías apararte (Mira que Mei no se separa) Mei, en serio, me…voy…a….¡VENIR! (de pronto eyacula en la boca de Mei)

Mei: (siente el semen de Po siendo disparado en su boca, pero no se separa y lo traga, pero era tanto que un poco se salió mientras lo tragaba, dejo de tragarlo, se separa y lame los restos que quedaban en el Pene de Po, lo limpia por completo y lo mira a los ojos) Espero que puedas seguir jugando un rato (sonríe juguetona y lujuriosamente)

Po: si claro que puedo (de un cajón al lado de la cama, saca una caja de condones, pero Mei pone su mano en el brazo de Po y lo hace regresar la caja al cajón, dejándolo sorprendido) Pero Mei (lo caya dándole un beso)

Mei: No importa si quedo embarazada (se tira en la cama, y con dos de sus dedos abre su vagina) lo que me importa es sentirte Po

Po: (la mira rendido) dentro de nueve meses no quiero reclamos de acuerdo (ella asiente feliz, y el le sonríe) de acuerdo, entonces aquí voy (se baja de la cama, se quita el pantalón por completo, y lo deja en el suelo, voltea a ver a Mei la cual extiende los brazos y abre y cierra sus manos, como un bebe queriendo algo, Po, sonríe, se acuesta entre las piernas de Mei y se besan, luego de eso Po baja su mirada hacia abajo y mira su Pene, erecto y justo en la zona de Mei) estas segura de esto

Mei: (sonriendo) absolutamente

Po: no hay marcha atrás después de el primer empujón (ella lo besa)

Mei: no me importa, con tal de que tu seas mi primera vez, ahora empecemos con esto (con su cola, toma el miembro de Po, abre un poco mas las piernas, y dirige el pene del oso a su vagina) Vamos corazón da el primer empujón

Po: (sonríe, mira hacia abajo, y lentamente mete la punta en la vagina de Mei, la cual levanta los brazos mientras estaba recostada, y respiraba hondo) aquí vamos (lentamente lo va metiendo, y desgarra un poco la entrada de Mei, poco a poco, la desgarra mas, y mas, hasta que pequeños chorros de sangre salen de la vagina de Mei, mientras Po la penetraba)

Mei: (Sudando a mares, y mordiéndose un dedo por el dolor, se quita el dedo de la boca) Po es muy grande, ojala y quepa todo

Po: (le acaricia la mejilla para calmarla) tranquila lo hara (da un ultimo empujón y lo mete por completo, quitándole la virginidad a la leopardo, la cual se retorcía de dolor y placer) Te lo dije (iba a sacarlo pero Mei lo detiene, sujetándolo con sus brazos por detrás de su cuello)

Mei: espera un poco, por favor, me duele bastante (Con su hocico y cara enterrados en el cuello de Po)

Después de algunos besos y caricias de parte de Po, Mei pudo calmarse un poco y dejo que Po siguiera con su labor.

Po: (lentamente, saco si Pene, para luego volverlo a meter con una embestida leve)

Mei: Ah (iba a gritar pero Po la caya con un beso)

Po: (comenzó a hacer embestidas mas fuertes y rapidas) di mi nombre

Mei: (siente como el dolor se convierte en placer) Po (dice mientras disfrutaba las embestidas)

Po: (la toma del mentón) Gritalo

Mei: Po (Lo besa) Po, Po, Po, (siente como se acercaba su orgasmo) POOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (De pronto Po eyacula y la llena de su semilla)

Po no pudo mas, y la llena de el, disparando calientes chorros de semen dentro de ella, y ambos se miran a los ojos.

Mei: (lo besa) te amo Po, por favor, no me abandones, ni a mi, Ni a ninguna de las mujeres que duermen haya abajo tranquilas

Po: (le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla) lo prometo (Mei Bosteza) creo que te cansaste

Mei: (sonriendo) si me canse, podrías dormir un rato

Po: (lentamente saca su miembro acompañado de liquido seminal, el cual sale de la vagina de Mei, y se acuesta detrás de ella) claro que si (sonríe, toma la sabana de la cama y los cubre a ambos, y besa la mejilla de Mei antes de acostarse junto a ella) descansa

Mei: (sonriendo) tu también

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se durmieron

30 Minutos después

Todas en la sala comenzaron a despertarse, mas las que estaban en el sillón, ya que ninguna sentía el calor de su macho, Tigresa Vio por una ventana y observo que el sol se habia ocultado, por lo cual pensó que era momento de dormir, y lo curioso era que ningúna de ellas tenia hambre, Su no vio a Mei y se preocupo, Dian pensó en algo y pregunto.

Dian: Donde duerme Po (se gana la mirada de todas)

Tigresa: (seria) haya arriba, en nuestra habitación (bosteza) es hora de irse a dormir, todas, y como ahora todas le pertenecemos a Po, tendremos que compartir cuarto, así que tomen lo que sea que tengan y vámonos a dormir (ninguna tenia mucho, así que solo siguieron a tigresa hasta la habitación)

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se sorprendieron al ver a Mei y a Po durmiendo en la misma cama, abrazados, y Mei ronroneaba, Su, supuso lo que habia pasado y se molesto un poco, Po comenzó a despertarse poco a poco y las vio a todas dentro de la habitación, bostezo y se sentó en la cama.

Po: Hola (bosteza) que pasa

Tigresa: (inexpresiva) Po, que paso aquí

Po: (se talla los ojos) lo mismo que paso contigo, y con Pyria

Song: (molesta) genial, a ellas ya las tomaste y yo sigo sin nada

Po: (la mira inexpresivo) Bien, pues tranquilízate y te lo hago

Todas: Y Nosotras Que (molestas)

Po: (rendido) esta bien, déjenme ir por una botella de Whisky y se lo hare a todas, bien (todas asienten) de acuerdo, prepárense, ahora vuelvo (se levanta de la cama y olvida que esta desnudo, ganándose la mirada de Todas) si así se ve ahora, imagínense como se ve cuando se levanta (todas se sonrojan) ahora vuelvo

5 Minutos después

Po: (entrando a la habitación con una botella de Whisky) De acuerdo (Mira a todas incluso a Mei, desnudas, y mirándolo de manera lujuriosa) Bueno (toma un sorbo de la botella) espero que estén listas (Su Pene se hace grande y grueso) porque yo ya lo estoy (se acerca a la cama y empieza la acción)

A La mañana siguiente

Eran las cinco de la mañana Toda la habitación estaba hecho un desmadre, todas estaban tiradas por aquí y por alla, cubiertas por Liquido seminal en todo su cuerpo, sus bocas, sus vaginas, en sus pechos en todas partes incluso en sus traseros, pero de esos lugares, aparte de salírseles, liquido seminal también les salía un poco de sangre, puesto que como fue su primera vez de la vida, fueron desgarradas, pero no les importaba, en la cama, estaba Po, Tigresa, Song Pyria, Mei y Dian, las cuales dormían al lado de su ``Dueño´´, Po estaba exahusto (como no si hizo un chingo de ejercicio XD) y dormía plácidamente sin ninguna preocupación, pero lo que no sabia era que tres individuas mas llegarían a su vida, Se despertó y como pudo salió de la cama se puso una bata, y se dirigió a la cocina, pero cuando llego Vio a tres leopardos, de pelaje café con manchas negras, y Kimonos de color café los cuales les llegaban por un centímetro debajo del trasero….Las Hermanas Wu…..las cuales estaban buscando algo en la cocina, no sabia si era para comer, pero lo que si sabia era que eran las bandidas mas temidas por china, incluso ellas sabían a quien le estaban Robando, Po tomo su pistola, pero no hizo ruido y se acerco sigilosamente a ellas.

Su Wu: (buscando) tomen todo lo que parezca valioso (mira todo con su único ojo bueno)

Wang Wu: (toma una sarten) todo esto no vale

Wing Wu: (toma una botella de Whisky) pero no creo que valga mucho….(recibe el golpe del mango de la Pistola y cae desmayada al suelo)

Su y Wang: (voltean la mirada) Po…..(no terminan, ya que reciben un golpe en la cabeza y caen desmayadas en el suelo junto a su hermana)

Po: (la ve en el suelo) bien ahora, el pánico (suelta un des aire) listo ahora (se agacha y las levanta en su hombro) ahora creo que debo meterlas a aquella habitación que mi padre usaba para las torturas, antes de que alguien me vea (mientras las cargaba, sube hacia su despacho, abre un pasaje secreto que su padre le mostro y el librero se abrió de lado, dejando ver una entrada, entro y el librero se cerro)

30 Minutos después

Las tres hermanas despertaron e intentaron moverse, pero cuando intentaron moverse pero no pudieron ya que unas cadenas tenían atrapadas sus manos dejándolas para arriba (sus manos y brazos) y sus piernas encadenadas al suelo, las tres se encontraban en hileras, y Su vio a sus hermanas.

Su: Wang (mira a su hermana junto a ella) Wing (mira a la otra a su otro lado)

Wing: (asustada y viendo una habitación como la de Saw, el baño mas bien, pero no podían moverse mucho, y lo único que vieron era un televisor enfrente a ellas) sabia que era mala idea robarle a el hombre mas poderoso del mundo

Wang: (asustada) tal vez jamás saldremos de aquí (comienza a llorar y sollozar)

Su: (intenta mantener la cordura) cálmense las dos, Se Supone que somos las hermanas Wu, las bandidas mas temidas de china, tranquilícense (de pronto la tele frente a ellas se enciende y ninguna lo nota)

Voz E imagen de Saw: Si que tienen los suficientes huevos para robarme eh

Todas lo ven y se asustan, incluso Su.

Su: (aterrada) Dejalas a ellas

Saw: y porque debería (molesto)

Su: (decidida) dejalas a ellas, tomame en su lugar, y has lo que quieras conmigo

Saw: PUES YA QUE INSISTES (la tele se apaga)

De repente detrás de la tele se abre una puerta y de esta sale Po con una sonrisa burlona.

Po: deberían haber visto sus caras, no tenia precio (sonriendo)

Su: (molesta) libéranos ahora mismo

Po: porque debería hacerlo (saca una pistola y se la coloca debajo del cuello a Su, haciéndola asustarse y tragar grueso) personas como ustedes no sirven en este mundo (mira que algo tenia su en su ojo) ahora vuelvo (se da la vuelta, guarda su pistola, y sale por la puerta)

Luego de un rato, Po regreso y parecía tener algo en sus manos, un artefacto, entro en la habitación, asegura algo con la puerta para que no se cierre, toma el artefacto y se acerca a su con el.

Po: (Serio) abre el ojo

Su: (cierra su ojo malo) no

Po: (comienza a molestarse) ábrelo

Su: (molesta) No

Po: (molesto) QUE LO ABRAS

Su: (molesta) No, no, no, no, no, no, no, n…(no sigue negando, ya que Po la atrapa en un fuerte y firme Beso, Su forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil, dejo de forcejear y solo se dejo llevar, por el momento)

Wing: (sorprendida) oye tu suéltala (Po le india que esperara un momento lo cual la deja mas sorprendida al igual que Wang)

Po: (se separa y ve que su abre su ojo malo) ahora quedate quieta, esto no te dolerá (toma el artefacto, lo enciende y este de inmediato dispara un laser rojo hacia el ojo de Su) mantenlo abierto esto no durara mucho (luego cinco minutos después Po apago el artefacto, y se se sorprendió al ver que su ojo habia vuelto, su ojo malo habia vuelto a ser el mismo de antes y sus hermanas estaban sorprendidas)

Su: (Llora de felicidad) Puedo ver, puedo ver otra vez (De pronto Po saca una llave y libera a Su)

Wang: (Mira la oportunidad) AHORA SU ATACA

Su: (mirando a Po a los ojos, mientras lloraba, se lanza a el, lo abraza y lo besa) Gracias, gracias, gracias

Wing: (desconcertada) que haces Su

Po: (se separa) porque me estaban intentando robar

Wang: (seria) lo necesitábamos, no tenemos a donde ir, la fortaleza Wu fue destruida en una erupción volcánica

Po: (sonríe y piensa) Ahora tienen a donde ir

Su: (sorprendida) de que hablas

Po: pues, intentaron robarme, las atrape, les perdono la vida, pero ahora, deberán cumplir una sentencia, sentencia que pueden decidir una de dos, pueden irse, y tratar de sobrevivir en este mundo por su cuenta, oh pueden quedarse en esta casa, bajo mis reglas, mi protección, y ser mis concubinas díganme que prefieren

Las Tres: La dos, la uno (Su y Wing eligen la dos, y Wang la uno)

Po: dos votos a la dos, y uno a la uno, gana la dos (con la llave libera a las otras dos) bien ahora síganme (sale de ahí junto con las tres)

Salieron de la sala de tortura, del despacho, caminaron por el pasillo y Po entra a una habitación junto con las demás, por suerte en el cuarto no dormía nadie.

Po: aquí se quedaran, es demasiado temprano, me ire a quedar jeton otro rato, deberían dormir, adiós (sale de la habitación con tres camas y se va a la suya)

Wang: (mira una ventana) rápido chicas vámonos (corre a ella y la abre) bien su tu primero (mira que sus hermanas se acuestan en una cama) que hacen

Su: no es obvio (se quita la ropa y las sandalias, quedando solo con unas Pantis blancas, y unas vendas en el pecho)

Wing: (hace lo mismo que Su) dormiremos

Wang: (sorprendida cierra la ventana) acaso piensan quedarse aquí, con el

Su: oye el nos perdono la vida (se sienta en la cama) nos dio una segunda oportunidad, ahora le perteneceremos y nuestras vidas también

Wang: (piensa e intenta hacerlas reconsiderar) no conocemos sus mañas, que tal que intenta propasarse con nosotras, si intenta tocarnos, o violarnos

Wing y Su: (piensan un momento, y se imaginan a ellas mismas teniendo relaciones con el panda) pues no seria mala idea

Wang: (sorprendida) que

Su: viste ese trasero (sonríe)

Wing: y esos músculos, mmmmm papito, yo a este no se que le haría en la cama (sonríe lujuriosamente)

Wang: (molesta se rinde, se va a la cama, se quita su ropa quedando igual que sus hermanas) Bien, si eso quieren dejen que las viole, yo no dejare que me toque (se acuesta y cierra los ojos)

Su: (alza los hombros y se acuesta) mas para nosotras no wing

Wing: (sonríe y hace lo mismo que su) si hermana

Las tres cerraron los ojos, y se duermen plácidamente en sus finas camas.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Kung Fu Panda, y Mafia II no me pertenecen y la idea original es de Máster Skirrel, el cual me autorizo para hacer una versión diferente de la suya.

Nota 2: al igual que Master Skirrel, me guiare de algunas cosas de la historieta de Better Late Than Never, pero solo por la apariencia de los personajes de hecho, de ahí salieron Mei y Su, son las dos leopardos esas que salen en la hoja 200 de la historieta, bueno de hecho de mucho antes pero solo se me ocurrió esa cifra, ahora si, disfruten y lean

Capitulo 7: Rendida, Tomadas, Visitados, y Maravillosas Noticias Para La Mafia

Habían pasado mas de cuatro horas desde lo sucedido con las hermanas Wu, y cuando todas en la mansión se despertaron, se sorprendieron cuando Po les dijo sobre las Wu, al principio se asustaron un poco, según lo que habían escuchado de las Wu era que eran conocidas por ser una asesinas profesionales, pero le tranquilizaron cuando Po les dijo lo que sucedió con ellas, se calmaron un poco, y fueron a darse un baño, ya que después de la noche de ayer habían quedado muy sucias, y mientras Po cocinaba el desayuno, una de las Hermanas Wu le llego por detrás, y lo abrazo

Po: (sonriendo, con una mano sujeta el abrazo) eres Su verdad

Su Wu: (sonriendo) que comes que adivinas guapo

Po: (sonriendo) siéntense, el desayuno está casi listo, y también hay para ti malhumorada (refiriéndose a Wang) y me refiero a ti eh Wang

Wang: (molesta, se sienta)

Su Wu: (un poco coqueta, se acerca al odio de Po) oye…que te parecería si tu y yo (le murmura cosas al odio)

Po: (pone una cara traviesa) tu y Wing (ella asiente) de acuerdo…pero dentro de un rato, ahora hay que desayunar, y yo tengo que hablar con Wang

Pasado un rato todo transcurría como era normal en la mansión, todos desayunaron, y buscaron algo que hacer, algunas se fueron a nadar en la piscina de la casa, Song acompaño a algunas, al centro comercial, ya que Po les había dado algo de dinero, para que se compraran, algo de ropa, un teléfono, lo que ellas quisieran, dejándolo a El, Su Wu, Wing, Wang, Pyria, Mei, Dian, y Hannah solos en la casa, Po se encontraba en su despacho junto con Wang, ya que quería hablar con ella

Wang: (molesta) bien ya estamos aquí así que hable rápido

Po: (serio) dime una cosa Wang…..porque no te agrado

Wang: (molesta) eso no le incumbe

Po: (serio) claro que me incumbe….porque me afecta en todo sentido

Wang: (se levanta de una silla, molesta y con intenciones de irse) dije que no le incumbe (camina hasta la puerta, pero cuando la abre Po la cierra)

Po: (molesto) dime Wang….dimelo

Wang: (fastidiada, explota literalmente) Que…que quieres que te diga….que me pareces atractivo….que me gustas….que la única razón por la cual no me permito amarte es porque la ultima vez que ame me rompieron el corazón…que quieres que te diga (de sus ojos comienzan a caer algunas lagrimas, y comienza a sollozar)

Po: (sorprendido) primero quiero que te calmes, que te sientes (camina en la habitación y se sienta junto con Wang en un sillón), y que me digas, porque no te permites amarme

Wang: (sollozando) como amarte…..cuando te aburras de mi iras por alguna de ellas…..yo no valgo nada

Po: (sorprendido) porque dices eso

Wang: (suspira) la ultima vez que ame a alguien…me rompieron el corazón…se llamaba Shuo…..era un lobo…..el y yo éramos muy estables….pero un día, no se que paso…no se si fui yo o era el…..pero cuando fui a verlo a su casa…en su entrada se estaba besando con alguien mas…me dijo que era el…que necesitábamos un tiempo…..pero luego de 4 meses jamás lo volví a ver…es por eso que te odio…..porque no me quiero arriesgar a enamorarme de nuevo….y que hagas lo mismo que el

Po: (sorprendido) Wang no digas tonterías….mírame (ella tenía la cabeza agachada) mírame (la toma del mentón y hace que lo mire) eso no podría pasar conmigo…yo te tengo a ti…..tengo a tus hermanas….y al resto de mis cachorras…y yo jamás las abandonare…así que quiero que me digas…si crees poder darme una oportunidad al igual que tus hermanas

Wang: (llorando) solo si prometes amarme como nunca nadie lo a hecho

Po: (sonriendo) lo prometo preciosa (saca un pañuelo de su traje) ven aquí (le limpia las lagrimas) listo….como nueva (guarda su pañuelo y lentamente se acerca al rostro de la felina)

Wang: (sonriendo, se acerca al rostro de Po)

Po: (lentamente y con mucho cuidado, une sus labios con los de Wang, atrapándola en un tierno y suave beso) vaya, quien lo diría sabes bien (sonríe coquetamente)

Wang: (sonriendo) gracias guapo (se acerca nuevamente a el y lo besa, y con sus brazos abraza a Po por detrás de su cuello)

Po: (mientras la besaba, con un brazo la abraza y su mano la lleva a la pierna de la leopardo, la cual al no llevar pantalones, lo dejaba sentir su pelaje) que te parece su tu y yo nos hacemos mas unidos

Wang: (sonríe lujuriosamente) solo se cuidadoso de acuerdo, después de todo (toma la mano de Po, y la dirige hacia sus bragas, Po las toma, jala de ellas, levanta las piernas y se las quita) es mi primera Vez

Su Wu y Wing: (entrando) no te olvides de nosotras tigre

Po: (las voltea a ver) vengan aquí, únanse (dijo mientras volvia a besar a Wang)

Mientras en el Palacio de Jade Una Semana Después

Todos se encontraban en una sesión de entrenamiento, pero el maestro Shifu se encontraba preocupado, hace mas de 7 dias que dejo a su hija en la mansión Scaletta, y desde ese entonces, se preguntaba si ella se encontraba bien, si seguía viva, si estaba bien alimentada, si seguía con todos sus brazos y piernas, de repente mientras pensaba en eso el maestro Oogway se acerca a el y le pone una mano en el hombro al panda rojo

Oogway: (sonriendo) ella esta bien, viejo amigo, no te preocupes

Shifu: (lo mira) me gustaría saber que esta bien, que sigue con sus brazos y piernas

Tai Lung: (se acerca a su padre) Padre tranquilo….le aseguro que Song esta en buen estado

Shifu: (preocupado) aun así, me gustaría ir a visitarla

Oogway: (sonriendo) y porque no vamos hoy

Shifu: (lo mira) de verdad

Oogway: claro (sonriendo) te aseguro viejo amigo, que a ella le gustara verte….no solo a ti….a todos

Todos en ese momento paran de entrenar y van junto a sus dos maestros y su compañero

Oogway: (sonriendo) justo en este momento…iremos a ver a Song…así que vamos (sale del salón seguido del resto)

Dicho esto todos los maestros del palacio salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la mansión Scaletta

En la Mansión

Tigresa, Lin, Lu, Hannah, Kumiko, Mei, Dian, Su, Su Wu, Wing Wu, Wang Wu, Pyria, Lía, Kim-ya, y Milk se encontraban dormiditas plácidamente en la Habitacion de Po y Tigresa, Po se encontraba viendo un poco de Tele, y se encontraba viendo Yo Robot, y mientras veía la película, comia palomitas, y bebía una Pepsi, y de la nada, llego Song usando un uniforme de colegiada, con la parte de los pechos abierta, una minifalda, y unas medias blancas

Song: (ve a Po y sonríe) oye amor (llama la atención de Po) dime la verdad (se desabrocha la camisa y deja ver unos grandes y rechonchos pechos) crees que me crecieron (se sienta junto a Po)

Po: mas grandes (Song le asiente) pues no se (pone su mano en uno de los pechos de la leopardo y juega con el) bueno…yo lo siento un poco diferente…pero para serte sincero….sean como sean tus pechos siempre seguire amándote

Song: (sonríe) me alegra saber eso….ven aquí mi lindo osito (se quita los zapatos, quedando descalza, se sienta en el regazo de Po con las piernas abiertas y lo comienza a besar, y mientras lo besa, toma las manos de Po y las lleva hacia sus nalgas, haciendo que este las apretara)

Pero a la mitad de su muestra de amor, el timbre suena haciéndolos separarse

Po: (mira que Song se entristece) descuida…..me encargo de esto….y después….tu y yo….haya arriba…..sin luz…y un amordazador

Song: (sonriendo lujuriosamente) para ti o para mi

Po: (sonriendo lujuriosamente) para ti cariño (la besa una vez mas) ahora vuelvo (la deja suavemente en el sillón y se levanta)

Po un poco molesto camina hacia la puerta, pero no sin antes tomar una Desert Eagle, abre la puerta un poco, y saca el hocico

Po: (molesto) no queremos nada de lo que venden (cierra la puerta)

Shifu: (nervioso) señor Po…..soy yo shifu (Po vuelve a abrir la puerta)

Po: (molesto) que quiere (mira que todo el palacio de jade lo acompañaba) si creen que me pueden arrestar sin ningún motivo…..ahi están mis tanques (señala los tanques de guerra) solo déjenme ir por mis armas y ahorita nos arreglamos (iba a cerrar la puerta pero)

Mono: (nervioso) disculpe señor….no venimos a eso

Víbora: (nerviosa) venimos a ver a Song (Po la voltea a mirar, poniendo nerviosa a la reptil) digo…..si no es molestia

Po: (serio) esperen aquí (cierra la puerta de nuevo)

8 Minutos después

Los maestros se encontraban fuera de la mansión esperando el regreso de Po, eh incluso algunos ya se habían desesperado

Grulla: maestro (llama la atención de Shifu) pues ya vámonos

Shifu: (serio) bueno…..cinco minutos mas y si no nos vamos (de repente la puerta se abre)

Po: (serio) pasen (abre la puerta y se hace a un lado, dándole paso a los maestros de entrar)

Todos estaban impresionados, al parecer el sujeto si sabia como vivir la vida

Mantis: (sorprendido) su casa es muy bonita (mirando a todos lados)

Po: (sonríe) pues gracias…..vengan síganme (los lleva a la sala, donde se encontraba Song, vestida un poco mas decente, y mirando la película, Po se acerca por detrás de ella, se agacha y en la cabeza) hola cachorrita

Song: (sonríe) hola cachorrito (le señala a Po que se siente)

Po: (se salta al otro lado del sillón y se sienta junto a Song) que me perdi

Song: (se acerca mas a el, toma su brazo, lo pasa por su hombro y se abraza a el) no mucho…..aquel anciano se mato

Po: (voltea la mirada y observa al resto de los maestros con la boca abierta) vengan…..siéntense (los maestros obedecen y se sientan)

Song: (mira a sus amigos, y a su ex maestro, y padre, y a su ex hermano) hola chicos

Grulla: (sorprendido) hola Song

Víbora: (sorprendida) como te ha ido en esta mansión

Song: (mira a sus amigos) pues que les digo (se abraza mas fuerte a Po) me ha ido muy bien…..mas que bien (con su mano, hace que Po la voltee a mirar, y lo besa enfrente de todos, incluso enfrente del maestro Oogway)

Tai Lung: (sorprendido) osea que ustedes dos ahora son pareja (lo miran y asienten)

Shifu: (sorprendido) si esperaron hasta el matrimonio para hacer eso no

Po y Song: (se miran a si mismos un segundo, después a Shifu, de regreso a ellos, y rompieron en carcajadas) Pffffffffff Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Po: (se calma un poco, y se limpia una lagrima) hay Shifu me hace reir

Song: (se limpia una lagrima) no…no esperamos…y quiero que sepan que lo que hicimos fue decisión de los dos, nadie forzó a nadie a nada, y si no me forzó a mi, no forzó a ninguna de ellas

Todos: ellas (confundidos)

Tigresa, Milk, Lía, Kumiko, Kim-ya, Lu, Dian, Mei, Su, Su Wu, Wang Wu, Wing Wu, Lin, Hannah, y Pyria: (entrando a la sala, vestidas decentemente) Buenas Tardes

Los maestros estaban sorprendidos al ver 15 mujeres mas, entrando a la sala, y sentándose en el sillón junto a Po y Song, cada una de ellas le da un beso a Po, dejando a los maestros mas confundidos, pero a la vez asustados al ver a las hermanas Wu, pero luego se calmaron al verlas mas concentradas en Po

Mono: (señala a las mujeres) quienes son ellas

Po: (sonríe para luego voltearlas a ver a todas) son mis mujeres

Mantis: (sorprendido) todas ellas

Po: (lo mira inexpresivo) Si….porque (mete su mano en su traje y saca una Deseart Eagle) algún problema

Mantis: (asustado) No, no, no, no, no, por supuesto, que no es mas si usted quiere puede tener mas

Po: (sonríe maléficamente) tal vez

Tigresa: (lo voltea a ver pícaramente al igual que todas) y quien seria eh

Po: (le sonríe) luego les digo, ahora, los maestros gustan un poco de café, té o algo

Todos: (nerviosos) no gracias

Po: (alza los hombros) bueno

Oogway: (aclara la garganta) joven señor (llama la atención de Po) seria posible si nos permitiera unos minutos a solas con la joven Song

Po: (lo mira un poco desconfiado) De acuerdo (se levanta del sillón junto con el resto) 8 minutos, no mas…..vengan chicas vamos (sale de la sala junto con el resto, dejando a los maestros y a una Song molesta solos)

Un silencio incomodo se formo en el habiente, los chicos necesitaban hablar con ella, y ella no quería hablar con ellos, pero aun así ellos querían hablar con ella, saber si se encontraba bien emocionalmente

Shifu: (nervioso) y dime Song…..como te ha ido con el

Song: (molesta) como ya le dije maestro me ha ido muy bien

Tai Lung: (nervioso) entonces, en serio no te forzó a tener relaciones con el

Song: (molesta) claro que no, ya se los dije fue decisión de ambos

Víbora: (nerviosa) y dinos, no extrañas el palacio

Song: (molesta) a veces

Mono: (relajado) no has pensado en escapar y volver

Song: (molesta) porque lo haría, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito, un techo, una cama, comida, comodidad, y sobre todo, un hombre al cual amar

Mantis: (relajado) entonces no extrañas entrenar con nosotros

Song: (suspira) porque voy a extrañarlo (se levanta del sillón y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro) levantarme a las seis de la mañana, sin casi desayunar nada, entrenar desde las siete hasta las 3 de la tarde, porque extrañaría eso, aquí puedo levantarme a la hora que quiero, comer hasta llenarme, hacer lo que quiera hasta la hora que quiera, y aquí nadie me juzga, sin nadie que me diga que hacer, bueno, Po de vez en cuando me pide que haga algunas cosas y así, pero me los pide de buena manera, y con una voz tan amigable y tierna, a la cual no podría decirle que no, además les agradezco que me hayan vendido a el, si no hubiera sido por eso, no hubiera regresado al lado del hombre que ame desde que era pequeña

Tai Lung: (relajado) entonces…no extrañas estar conmigo ni con papa

Song: (molesta) no pienso responderte eso Tai, ahora si me disculpan, tengo algunos asuntos que atender

Po: (entrando de nuevo) ya volví

Song: (sonríe al verlo) si ya vi (lo abraza y lo besa) y las demás

Po: (sonriendo) haya arriba, algunas se están maquillando, y algunas se cambian para nadar un rato en la piscina, yo tengo que ir al pueblo a hacer unas cosas

Song: (sonriendo) esta bien (lo besa una vez mas) creo que me haría bien tomar un poco de sol, así que subiré, me pondré mi traje de baño y me meteré a nadar un poco

Po: de acuerdo corazón (la besa una vez mas y ella se va a cambiar) bueno maestros, pueden retirarse

Todos: (nerviosos) con su permiso (se levantan y seguidos de Po, el cual tomo las llaves del Bently, salió de la mansión, y para su suerte el Bently estaba justo en la entrada) gustan que los lleve

Mono: (sorprendido) en serio

Po: (sonriendo) si anden (quita los seguros del auto) suban (camina hacia el asiento del piloto, sube y enciende el motor)

Los maestros subieron al auto, Po acelero y salieron de ahí, y de camino puso su canción favorita (Three Little Birds de Bob Marley) los maestros se sorprendieron al oir aquella canción, nunca pensaron que el Regué le gustara, mucho menos Bob Marley, llegaron a la entrada del pueblo y el maestro Shifu hablo

Shifu: (relajado) si no le molesta señor aquí nos bajamos

Po: (sorprendido) de acuerdo (poco a poco frena el auto y se aurilla) se van por la sombrita (los maestros se bajan, cierran las puertas del auto y Po sale de ahí)

De regreso a la mansión Scaletta

Po estaba volviendo de su día de compras en el Walmart que recientemente habían abierto cerca del valle, entro y dejo sus compras en la sala, traia comida, juegos para la consola, y otras cosillas mas, pero justo cuando dejo las llaves del Bently en la mesa de la sala, vio a Tigresa mirándolo de forma preocupada en la mesa de la cocina

Po: (preocupado) que sucede amor….Tigresa, hermanita linda que pasa (se acerca a ella)

Tigresa: (de repente deja caer una lagrimas de sus ojos) amor, hay algo que tengo que decirte, pero por favor….prométeme que no te molestaras conmigo

Po: (la mira de manera comprensiva) claro que lo prometo amor, sea lo que sea yo estoy contigo (se sienta junto a ella y le toma las manos)

Tigresa: (mete una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca…una prueba de embarazo, y la dejo en la mesa, y el resultado era positivo) Estoy Embarazada…..tendre un hijo o una hija tuyo

Po en ese momento quedo estático, con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de un brillo especial, que no le decía nada a Tigresa

Po: (atonito) es en serio (Tigresa asiente un poco nerviosa) por lo que mas quieras dime que no es una broma de mal gusto

Tigresa: (llorando) no lo es, es cierto estoy embarazada (y justo cuando pensó que Po no quería nada que ver con el bebe, sintió como era abrazada)

Po: (comienza a llorar de felicidad) no sabes…..cuanto tiempo eh esperado para escuchar esas palabras amor

Tigresa: (comienza a llorar de felicidad) crei que no te gustaría la noticia

Po: pues que tonta, como no me va a gustar, es grandioso siempre quise tener una familia propia (llorando escucha como el resto llega)

Lu: (llegando seguida del resto) Hola chicos (mira que lloraban) ¿Qué pasa?

Po: (sonriendo, pone su mano en el vientre de Tigresa) Tigres esta embarazada

Todas: (sorprendidas) ¡QUE!

Lu: esta embarazada (los dos asienten)

Mei: (sorprendida) genial ahora nuestro embarazo tendrá menos impacto

Po: (desconcertado) ¿Qué?

Su: (se sienta) todas y cada una de nosotras estamos embarazadas

Po: (con la boca abierta, mira a los vientres de todas y cada una) Me va a dar, me va a dar….ya me dio (en ese momento se desmayo por la emoción, cayendo de su asiento, y todas rápidamente corrieron a auxiliarlo)

Song: (va por un vaso de agua, regresa y le echa tantita y logra despertarlo)

Po: (apendejado) que, que, que paso (recuerda lo de hace poco) están embarazadas (todas asienten) en serio (todas asienten de nuevo) no puedo creerlo…soy el hombre, mas feliz del mundo (todas lo miran sorprendidas) voy a ser padre…voy a ser padre….sere padre de 16 criaturitas en nueve meses, aunque no se puede saber, podrían ser gemelos, pero como sea, sean los hijos que sean, no pudieron nacer en un momento mejor que este, tenemos todo para darles, podremos enviarlos a un buen colegio, tendrán una habitación, y podría mandar a hacer un cuarto de juegos (todas sonríen con las palabras de Po) ahora siento que me volveré a desmayar, pero ahora solo quiero disfrutar de este momento (pone su mano en el vientre de Mei) lo siento por las mas jóvenes que son las que sufrirán mas con el embarazo (todas ríen un poco) enfrente de todas ustedes les digo, le doy gracias a dios, por la vida que me concedió, bueno ahora si me lo permiten debo desmayarme otra vez (vuelve a caer al suelo, y entre todas lo llevan a la habitación, y lo recostaron y se durmieron un rato)

FIN DEL CAPITULO VII


End file.
